


Bête Noire

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [23]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Hostage Situation, Love, More Reagan Babies, Naked Danny, Quick thinking saves the day, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Linda Reagan hated having to testify in court. She much preferred to leave the law up to her husband and the many other Reagan's in the family. But after bearing witness to a horrendous crime she had to take the stand. She never imagined that twenty years later the unforeseen consequences of telling the truth would catch up with her. Will she be able to evade the evil that comes for her? Or will she pay a fatal price for her testimony?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I am SO excited to start this story! I can't wait to hear what you all think!! :)
> 
> FYI-Bête Noire is French for 'black beast'.
> 
> This is a short chapter to start with but I wanted to post before I had to get offline and make dinner for the kids. Another chapter will be up in a little bit. :)

Linda Reagan loved her job. She often tried to spend her lunch with Spense for some extra cuddle time with her youngest child. She spent her days running around the trauma unit and sitting behind her desk pushing paper. Today was an exceptionally stressful day. Danny and Linda had argued that morning before work. Grace wanted to spend the night at a friends house this weekend. Linda didn't see a problem with it since she'd met the mother. Danny hadn't met the father and had firmly said no way was Grace spending the night at someone else's house. When Linda reminded him that Sean and Jack slept over friends houses at Grace's age Danny retorted that Grace is a little girl, not a little boy. The boys were fine. He wasn't taking a chance with a little girl and some man he'd never met before. Linda tried to talk Danny into letting Grace sleep over after they both brought her there, that she'd met the mother, that if after meeting the parents Danny still didn't like it he could say no but Danny put his foot down. Arguing that there was no way his daughter was sleeping over someone's house alone. It wasn't happening. He'd really screwed up when he told Linda that he didn't see how Linda could put Grace at risk like that without thinking about it. The morning escalated from there.

Linda's head had been bothering her all day. She knew the headache she had was from stress. She looked up at her office door when someone knocked, "Come in." Linda smiled at the delivery boy.

"Delivery for Nurse Reagan." The young man smiled kindly. He placed the vase of long-stemmed red roses on Linda's desk, "I just need you to sign here." He handed Linda a clipboard.

"Thank you. Who are they from?" Linda looked around for a card but didn't see one.

"I have no idea, ma'am. If there's a card it will be stuck in the middle." He pointed, "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Linda smiled looking around for the card. Not finding one she frowned. She moved the vase to a side table near the couch in her office.

"Look at those flowers!" One of the nurses walked by Linda's open door.

"Must be from Danny." Linda smiled wide. The flowers were some of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. She wondered if he'd picked them out himself or just given them his credit card over the phone and telling them to pick something good.

"Husband did something stupid?" The nurse laughed as she stood in the doorway.

"Of course. Why else do you get a bouquet of flowers at work in the middle of the day?" Linda joked. She walked over to the doorway where the nurse was standing.

"If you've got a second I need a hand with the guy in bed three. He won't let anyone touch him until he's sure they aren't from another planet. I've already called Psych but I'm thinking this is going to be tricky all around." The nurse handed Linda a chart.

"Okay. I'll take it over." Linda smiled. She flipped the pages in the chart to see what had brought the man into the Emergency Room in the first place.

"Thanks." The nurse said walking back into the emergency room. Linda took one last glance at the flowers before pulling her phone out. She sent a quick text to Danny,

_'I love you.'_

And stuck her phone back in her pocket. This still didn't solve their dilemma of letting Grace go or not but it seemed to melt away some of the tension she was carrying around all morning. Linda went back to work hoping her day would get better. She had no idea how her life was going to be pulled under so quickly or she would have made a point to be more careful about everything she did. She would have paid more attention to her surroundings. To the small details. She would have been more prepared. Instead, she'd be caught off-guard which would send her down into a tail-spin.

* * *

Sergeant Danny Reagan sat at his desk looking over files of cold cases his detectives were assigned. His whole day had been nothing short of frustrating. First Linda had to suggest they let Grace stay at someone's house overnight when Danny had no idea who these people were. How could Linda think it's okay to let an innocent little girl stay at someone's house before Danny even did a quick background check? Didn't Linda see how much danger Grace could be put in? Then when Danny said it wasn't happening Linda got all defensive. Tried to tell Danny he was being overprotective. He was protective but not too much. He was realistic. They'd both left for work after yelling at each other most of the morning. Danny knew he'd have to apologize for letting his temper get the best of him but he needed to make Linda see just how dangerous it was to let Grace sleep over at someone else's house.

Days like today was ones Danny hated. When he had piles of paperwork to do and no time to get out of the precinct unless it was necessary. He saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye. Danny smiled a bit seeing a text from his wife. He wondered what prompted her to send the short, simple, sweet, text to him. Danny replied instantly with the same heartfelt message. Even when arguing he wanted to be sure his wife always how he loved her. That any arguing the two of them did would never change that fact. He thought about the argument from that morning. Maybe they could compromise. Danny would have Grace's friends parents and anyone in the house checked up on, then offer to let the little girl stay at their house instead of Grace staying over there.

The rest of Danny Reagan's day was spent finishing his stack of paperwork to make it home on time. Perhaps he'd get out early enough he could pick up dinner on the way home for him and Linda. If the kids ate and went to bed Danny and Linda could have a quiet dinner together. Danny's new plan to apologize to his wife pushing him to work through his pile quickly. He wanted to make sure he could make his plan a reality. Danny looked at the time on his phone. He only had a few hours to finish before his plan would fall through. Danny sighed deeply and got to work. He was determined to dote on his wife tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening when she arrived home, Linda was confused as to why Danny was home so early. When he called and told her he would pick up the kids from their after school program she was busy so it didn't quite register that he was home so early. Linda juggled Spense in one arm with the diaper bag, plus her work bag as she walked into the house. The smell of dinner wafting through the house. Whatever he was cooking smelled good. Linda toed off her shoes, and set the bags down before walking into the kitchen where Grace, Sam, and Faith were finishing up homework and Danny was standing near the stove.

"Hi, guys." Linda smiled.

"Hi, Mommy!" Faith jumped up to hug her mother.

"Mommy! I gotted sticker in Mrs. B's room!" Sam held up his big star sticker he got from the speech language pathologist today.

"That's a great job!" Linda smiled at Sam while she hugged Faith.

"Hi." Grace sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Linda asked. She walked over and put an arm around Grace's shoulders.

"Nothing." Grace pouted.

Linda looked over at Danny, "What happened?"

"No clue. She's been like this since I picked her up and won't talk about it." Danny walked over to Linda, "Hi." He smiled kissing her sweetly, "How's Daddy's baby today?" He lifted Spense from Linda's arms. Spense blew spit bubbles in response to his father's words, "Yeah?" Danny grinned. He kissed Spense's cheek carefully holding him on his hip while he went back to check on dinner.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Linda asked.

"I said,  _nothing!_ " Grace huffed.

"Is that how you speak to your mother?!" Danny reprimanded Grace before Linda had a chance to speak.

"Then stop asking me! God!" Grace crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Something is obviously bothering you." Linda said trying to diffuse Grace before she got upset. Grace closed her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She refused to cry over something so stupid, "Honey. Do you want to go upstairs and talk?" Linda tried. Maybe Grace didn't want to talk in front of her siblings and father for some reason.

"No! Nothing happened! Okay?! Amy's just a big stupid idiot and I don't  _want_ to go to her house this weekend anymore!" Grace started getting upset.

"Faith and Sam go wash up for dinner." Danny told them sternly. When they were out of the room Danny pulled up a chair next to Grace, "What happened with Amy?"

"Honey, you can tell us anything." Linda smiled warmly.

"But it's a girly thing. And Daddy's not a girl." Grace looked at her feet and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Ladybug, you can always talk to me. About anything. I promise." Danny's heart twinged with pain seeing Grace so upset.

"I told Amy that I didn't know if I could go to her house this weekend and she said I couldn't come anymore because I'm not old enough and I said I was old enough and she said I wasn't because I don't wear a bra yet. And she said she can only be friends with girls who are older like her because they're not little girls and they have boobs. I want boobs! I want to wear a bra!" Grace demanded seriously. Danny had to bite his tongue from reacting too quickly while Linda took a deep breath to stop her giggle. Grace was so serious and so mad that it was hard not to see the humor in her situation, "Mommy. When do I get boobs?"

"When you're old enough." Linda replied, "Honey, we've talked about this before. Some girls develop faster than others. Some girls will start developing a chest and getting their period at nine or ten. And some girls won't get it until they are twelve or thirteen and some until even later than that. Just because you have friends who are developing right now doesn't mean you will and you can't make it happen if your body isn't ready for it." Linda said gently.

"But Amy has a bra. And so does Sophie!" Grace said, "I want one too."

"Okay. How about you and I do some shopping this weekend? We can see what we can find that's appropriate for you. You know how sometimes when it's cold you wear a cami under your shirts?" Linda waited for Grace to nod her head, "Okay. Well, they make bras just for little girls who don't have a chest yet but want to start wearing a bra. We'll make a special trip out to the store and you can pick a few out."

"Really?!" Grace's eyes went wide with excitement.

"Yes. Really." Linda smiled.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Grace threw her arms around her mother's neck, "You're the best Mommy in the whole wide world! I love you! Thank you!"

Linda hugged Grace close, "I love you too. Now go wash up for dinner and tell your siblings they can come back in and set the table." Linda smiled.

Danny watched Grace walk out of the room, "Are you really going to get her a bra? What does she need it for? She still sleeps on cartoon character sheets."

"So do Sean and Lucy and they have three kids." Linda smiled, "I'll get a bralette or something really simple. She's the odd girl out and that's not fun. She's getting older and she's growing up. Once she actually starts to develop she's going to get her period a year or so later." Linda said, "It's going to happen. It's going to be okay." Linda watched as Danny shook his head and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"She's a baby still." Danny took a sip.

"She's going to be a young woman soon." Linda wrapped her arms around Danny's waist, "Don't worry. She will always be Daddy's little girl."

Danny sighed, "They are growing up too fast." He looked over at Spense on his hip, "You stay little. Okay, baby boy? Just stay Daddy's baby forever." 

Linda laughed softly, "Aww is Daddy getting more sentimental as he ages?" Linda teased her husband.

"No. Daddy is just seeing his kids have kids and grow up too fast." Danny kissed his wife's forehead sweetly while the children ran back into the room to set the dining room table for dinner, "I made the kids dinner and have dinner for you and me separately." 

"You do?" Linda asked.

"I wanted a candlelit dinner with my amazing wife who I am incredibly sorry for yelling at this morning. I shouldn't raise my voice to you like that." Danny apologized.

"Well, I'm not entirely innocent either. I yelled just as much and you don't deserve to be yelled at." Linda sighed, "I'm sorry. After thinking about it I see where your fear stepped in and I can understand your point. However, she's getting older. This will come up more and more and we should have a plan for when it does so we don't scream at each other thinking we are right." 

"I agree." Danny nodded his head, "That's why I ran everyone in her class and in her grade in the school. I made a list of people we know and don't know. I also made a list of people that she definitely can not hang out with and people that seem safe but I want to meet their parents and make sure their home is secure. Besides, I talked to Jamie today. He's willing to pull an all-nighter in a squad car with me to watch over her."

Linda laughed, "God help the boy who ever wants to date her." She made Spense a bottle seeing the little boy start to fuss.

"When she's thirty she can date." Danny smiled.

"Neither one of the boys is thirty and Jack has two kids and Sean has three." Linda reminded him.

"She's the third. The first two were a controlled experiment." Danny joked.

Linda giggled, "You feed Spense and I'll get the kids dinner on the table." She handed Danny the bottle she had warmed up.

"Yes, Dear." Danny kissed his wife again before walking to the living room to feed Spense his bottle where he wouldn't get distracted while Linda made the kids plates.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was putting the final touches on the small table in the kitchen while Linda laid Spense down. He was the last of the kids to be awake. Linda and Grace had talked more about getting a bra which led into a conversation Danny knew she needed to have but hated that she had to have it. The conversation expanded on what they'd taught the kids since they were small. Linda reminded Grace how no one was supposed to see her bra or touch it or touch her. Danny tried to put the consent talk in the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about all the evil in the world and the what if's.

Linda walked down the stairs after changing into a pair of pajamas. She smiled seeing Danny setting plates on the table, "Wow. Steak and scallops. You must really feel bad for our argument this morning." Linda teased.

"It's the one meal I can make that isn't chicken breast, breakfast foods or on the grill." Danny smirked.

"If I recall correctly, this was the first meal you cooked for me." Linda took her seat as Danny held out her chair.

Danny poured Linda a glass of wine, "And the first meal you cooked for me was your roast chicken which is why to this day it's my favorite meal." He sat at the table with a beer for himself, passing Linda the wine glass.

"Thank you." Linda smiled, "This is sweet of you."

"I love you." Danny said softly.

"I love you more." Linda grinned.

"I love you the most." Danny took a bite of steak, "I was thinking. We should get a weekend away soon." Danny suggested.

"I don't know." Linda still didn't like being away from Spense for too long. Something just never settled right with her about it.

"I'm thinking you and me plus the kids." Danny clarified, "A family trip."

"This summer?" Linda asked as she picked up a scallop.

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Linda asked.

"We can see if we can rent your sister's place in Quag or another house down that way. Or maybe we do one of those cruises. We could take the kids and grandkids." Danny said.

"What about the rest of the family?" Linda sipped her wine.

"Can Margaret do a cruise if she's pregnant?" Danny asked.

"I don't know." Linda said, "Maybe not because if she's due in September that would be really close if she goes into early labor. And Sean and Lucy are taking their kids to Disney this summer in Florida."

"Then maybe you and I slip away for a long weekend? Dad can watch the kids." Danny suggested.

Linda thought about it for a moment, "I mean. I guess if we don't go very far. Then we can come home if we need to." She said trying not to let her irrational fear control her.

"Just in the city." Danny beamed at his wife.

"Okay. I think a long weekend away for the two of us is a good idea. I sometimes feel like I miss you." Linda said honestly.

Danny tried to hide his frown. He knew Linda couldn't always help how she felt. But he hated seeing her upset without a valid reason, "I'm right here." Danny reached across the table to take Linda' s hand in his.

She squeezed it tight, "I know. There's just some weird miscommunication between my brain and my heart for some reason. I don't know why" 

"Anything I can do?" Danny asked, willing to do anything if it would help his wife.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "No. It's just one of those days." Linda shook her head, "I hate it. When I know it's a bad day and there's no reason for it. Yes, we argued, but it's not a big deal. We worked it out. You made this amazing, delicious, perfect dinner for us. Surprised me with a romantic dinner. You sent me the most gorgeous roses I've ever seen. It wasn't a bad day at work. Stressful but not abnormally stressful. I don't know why I feel like I miss you. I just do." Linda sighed. She hated feeling like this. Especially when she wanted to feel anything but depressed and sad. She wanted to feel loved. She knew she was loved. She hated that she felt such a disconnect today.

Danny got up from his seat and walked around the small table to his wife. He crouched down to be eye level with her, "Linda Reagan. I love you. Bad days and all. If you feel like you miss me, then you miss me. It doesn't matter if that's rational or not or if you _know_ it's irrational or if you feel like you _shouldn't_ feel like that. If you miss me or if you feel sad or anything, then it's okay. That's just what you feel. And I want to know so I can do whatever I can to help you feel better. Even if it's just holding your hand. Baby, I love you. If your heart and brain misfire somehow that's alright. That just means I get to flirt with you more. Tell you how beautiful you are. How stunning you look. How much I am completely and absolutely in love with you. How I adore you." Danny kissed his wife slowly, "You don't need to be upset that you are having a hard time today. It's okay."

"I just feel like I shouldn't...burden you with everything." Linda sighed.

"It's not a burden. I'm here because I want to be here. Because I love you. Because you are important to me." Danny rested his forehead against Linda's, "You know when I say I love you more. I don't mean I love you more than you love me. I mean I love you more than the bad days ahead of us. I love you more than any fight we will ever have. I love you more than any obstacle that could come between us. I love you more than anything else in this world. Maybe us fighting triggered something? In your heart or in your mind. Maybe it's just that kind of day? It doesn't much matter why you feel the way you do. What matters is what _I'm_ going to do to care for you when you feel like this. I vowed to love you. Through everything. It's that whole sickness and health, for better or worse part." Danny grinned, "My love for you doesn't stop because it's a bad day. It doesn't stop because you are constantly fighting a war inside your mind. So, depression seems to have won a small battle. But it won't win the war. You have me on your side. And I'll show every inch of your body exactly how much I love you if that's the plan needed to outsmart depression." Danny pressed his lips against his wife's. He took her bottom lip between his teeth before slowly making his way down to her neck where he sucked over her pulse point making sure he didn't leave a mark she'd have to cover up.

"Danny." Linda sighed softly, her hands falling to his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. Linda melted into Danny's kisses as his lips slowly kissed her skin. Danny's hands slid up the back of Linda's shirt. Linda blushed hard as Danny shifted his hands up the front of her shirt cupping her through her bra. Linda arched her back desperate for more contact, "How about I clean up down here and we can take this upstairs. Maybe a nice, hot, relaxing bath together?" Danny suggested his lips barely leaving Linda's skin.

"That sounds amazing." Linda nodded her head. Danny kissed her deeply before slipping his hands out of her shirt, "I'll run the bath." Linda offered.

"Wine?" He asked her, pressing another kiss to her neck.

"One more." Linda nodded her head with a smile. She kissed her husband deeply before she left the kitchen. Danny cleaned up while she went upstairs to run a hot bath for the two of them.

It took Danny barely any time to clear the table and blow out the candles. He walked upstairs after making sure the house was locked up and secure. Danny shut the bedroom door behind him. He peered into the bathroom where Linda was sitting on the edge of the tub watching the water fill up.

He walked over to his wife, "Why are you not naked yet?" He teased her. Danny leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"I thought about it. But it's more fun when you do it" Linda flirted as she turned off the tap.

"I am happy to oblige." Danny set the wine glass he'd brought up for her and the beer he'd brought for himself on the bathroom counter. Danny gently pulled Linda to her feet, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Danny put his hands on Linda's hips, "Someone as amazing and wonderful as you. I can't imagine anyone more perfect. I love you so much." He tugged her shirt over her head. Danny's lips descended upon Linda's neck as if magnetically pulled. Linda tilted her head back as she wrapped her arms around her husband. With expertise, Danny reached around to unclasp Linda's bra which was quickly discarded. Linda set to work on the buttons on Danny's shirt as his mouth moved down her chest. Once she'd removed his shirt and tank top Linda started to unbuckle Danny's belt. With a little help from her husband, Linda had his pants down to his ankles while she slowly stroked him through the thin cotton boxers he wore. Her husband's body never ceased to amaze her. His large strong hands squeezing her breasts as his mouth nipped at her skin leaving small marks where no one would ever see them. His chest speckled with scars and markings showing more than his age. They showed his strength and resilience. A visual reminder of every time he fought to survive for his family. Linda could stare at his body for hours. It was as if it was carved from stone to be displayed just for her.

Danny slid his hands down the sides of Linda's body until he reached her ass. His hands gently pushed their way into the waistband of her pants forcing them down along with her panties. Linda gasped loudly when Danny dropped to his knees in front of his wife. He kissed his way up her inner thigh, then the other. Pausing to swirl his tongue around, teasing her, before piercing her with his tongue. Linda's hands softly caressed her husband's arms, fingers gliding over his muscles as he held her steady. Danny kneaded each of Linda's ass cheeks with his hands pulling her close. His tongue continued its attack on her body until Linda's body cleanched and he heard his name fall from her lips. Linda started down at her husband who had a smirk on his face. Danny slowly kissed her body not leaving an inch untouched while he stood. His mouth quickly busying itself with her chest once again while he shoved his boxers off. Linda took hold of Danny, once again slowly stroking him. Linda gently pushed Danny towards the tub.

"You first." She said between breaths. Danny stepped into the warm water not taking his lips off his wife. Linda followed Danny, straddling him. Thier lips met as she sunk down while he pulled her close. Linda felt her husband fill her as the water around them sloshed around. The two rocked back and forth until Danny once again made Linda see stars behind her eyes. Linda didn't wait to move. She wanted to chase her high with Danny right around the corner. Linda laid her hands on Danny's chest as she moved faster and faster. She watched as Danny's jaw went slack and felt his hands grip her hips. His muscles contracted and his heart hammered, while Linda's mouth explored his chest. Her tongue tracing the scars and her lips leaving soft kisses behind. Once he could breathe again, Danny cupped his wife's face tilting it up to him before kissing her hard on the lips. When Linda gasped it gave Danny the opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth. Linda's fingers danced up and down Danny's body. Tracing over her name written on his hip, gliding up through the valleys and hills of his muscles, tracing over the **'Semper Fi'** on his chest. She shifted with Danny still inside her causing her body to have a small aftershock when she hit the right spot. Danny only pulled back from her mouth when it became necessary to breathe again. He grinned impishly as he slid a hand between their bodies to touch Linda. He repeated his earlier motions to provoke one more wave of pleasure through his wife's body. It didn't take long for Danny's fingers to find the right spot. Danny's lips crashed against his wife's. He swallowed Linda's moan as she pulsed around him. He felt himself weakly try to rise only to lose the high as Linda's body stilled. Linda rested her head on Danny's shoulder as he slipped out of her. The water already feeling cooler.

Danny's arms wrapped around Linda in a tight but gentle embrace. He pinned her to his chest, "You're amazing." He whispered.

Linda blushed hard. Her whole body tinting red, "I love you." Linda left tiny kisses to Danny's neck.

Danny ran his fingertips up and down Linda's back, "I love you more." He grinned.

"I love you the most."  She smiled at him.

The two stayed in the tub until the water was too cold for either one of them. Danny and Linda opted for a quick shower to warm up, where Linda caught Danny off guard by backing him up against the shower wall and dropping to her knees. Her kisses to his body, like slow torture until she opened her mouth for him. With the help of her hands, she had Danny right where she wanted him. Linda worked Danny over and over until he moaned her name. The sound of it bouncing off the tile in the bathroom. Before he could explode Danny lifted his wife who wrapped her legs around his waist while he pressed her against the wall, filling her once again. Linda clung to Danny. The hot spray of the water, the cool tile on her back, Danny's body pressed against her, his arms holding her in the air, knowing he was strong enough to hold the two of them up while making love yet gentle enough to make her feel loved, wanted, and safe, was almost too much. Linda felt Danny's hand between the two of them. His name caught in her throat as she tipped over the edge as she felt every nerve in her body light up, followed a few moments later by Danny who had done everything in his power to hold out since Linda's lips were upon him.

Once they were dry and clothed. Danny brought Linda's wine glass and his bottle downstairs. He checked on the kids once again while Linda fed Spense who had woken up just as she was getting ready to lay down. A half hour later, Danny and Linda finally laid in bed together. Danny spooned up behind his wife holding her tight. Linda yawned as she placed her hand over her husbands.

"Tired?" Danny smiled.

"You could say that." Linda grinned, "It was already a long day. Then you made sure I felt loved and happy. Which is incredible. You made me feel amazing. And that's not just because we had sex. It's everything today. The dinner, the flowers, the romance." 

"Yeah, you had mentioned flowers earlier. What are you talking about? I didn't send you flowers." Danny shifted to look at Linda's eyes better.

"You sent me those roses." Linda turned to her back.

"Babe. As much as I want to take credit for sending you flowers today, I didn't do that. Did the card say they were from me?" Danny asked.

"No card." Linda said, "I assumed from you because who else would send them. The delivery guy said nurse Reagan." Linda looked confused, "Maybe they were supposed to go to Margaret from Jamie?" She asked.

"Maybe." Danny frowned, "Was there anything odd about them or anything?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "No. Perfectly normal." 

"I'll ask Jamie but tomorrow morning I want to follow you to work and check them out for myself." Danny told her.

"Maybe they are from a patient or something?" Linda wondered.

"Maybe. It doesn't sit well with me that you received an Annonymous gift. And something romantic like that." Danny pulled her close.

Linda laid her head on his chest, "I think you're letting the paranoia get the best of you." Linda said, "You'll check it out tomorrow and I'm sure everything will be fine." Linda smiled.

"Probably. But I'd feel better if I checked it out." Danny dropped a kiss on top of Linda's head.

"I love you." Linda closed her eyes with a large yawn.

"I love you." Danny hugged her tighter, his mind spinning with what danger a bouquet of flowers could be hiding. He prayed it was something benign but the feeling in his gut told him this was only the begining.


	4. Chapter 4

Linda was no stranger to Danny being overprotective. She knew he had his reasons and most days she couldn't argue with him about it. She understood why he worried. Today was one of those days. Danny followed Linda to the hospital that morning to take a look at the roses she'd been given. The hospital security team was accommodating in letting Sergeant Reagan view the security footage that showed the man who delivered the roses. He'd checked in at the information desk as required to access the back offices under the name, Ike Phillips. Danny called TARU and had them digging around for anything they could find on him. Danny's next stop was Linda's office. He carefully examined the vase and the flowers with a CSU team he had called first thing that morning to meet him there. They took the vase and flowers to get any prints off them, they possibly could to rule anyone out that had a known problem with the Reagan family. Danny made sure they thoroughly checked Linda's whole office before the CSU team left.

Linda sat at her desk, "What do you think?" She asked her husband who was leaning against her desk facing her.

"I think someone spent a lot of money on flowers for you. I just don't know why." Danny sighed, "Not that you don't deserve the best flowers in the world. I just don't know if they are dangerous or if this is a misunderstanding of some kind. I just want you safe." Danny took her hand in his.

"Danny." Linda looked up at him, "I'm safe. I haven't had a day since I started this job I haven't seen at least two officers wandering through the ER or just happened to be arriving or leaving at the same time as I am so they can walk Spense and I to the car because as they all say, 'it's what Sergeant Reagan would request should he be here'." Linda smiled, "I'm safe. You make sure I'm safe every day." 

"I worry about you. I don't know why someone sent these to you. But it could be a stalker or just an over friendly patent or something. You know me. I don't want to take any chances. Not with you or the kids." Danny sighed.

Linda stood from her chair and wound her arms around his neck, "Then it's a good thing I have such an attentive, protective, husband who will stop at nothing to keep me safe." Linda kissed him sweetly.

Danny pulled back reluctantly when his phone rang, "Reagan." He ran his fingers through his wife's hair as she laid her head on his shoulder, "Where at?" Danny asked the person on the other line, "Got it.....I'll meet you there." Danny ended the phone call, "I gotta go. TARU tracked the delivery guy." He kissed his wife again, "I'll call you later."

"Okay." Linda smiled, "You come home to me." She fiddled with his tie.

"Always." Danny replied, "Love you."

"Love you more." Linda grinned.

"Love you the most." Danny left Linda's office with one last kiss. He was on the hunt for Ike Phillips. Danny hoped the delivery boy would be helpful in finding out exactly who sent Linda the flowers.

* * *

"Ike Phillips?" Danny stepped out of the car, walking up the driveway of Ike Phillips house.

"May I help you?" The young man turned around from working on his car.

"Are you Ike Phillips?" Danny flashed his shield.

"Yes, Sir." He wiped the grease off his hand before extending it to Danny.

Danny shook the kid's hand, "Sergeant Reagan. These are two of my detectives, Detectives Beaz and Rodriguez. You delivered some flowers yesterday to New York-Presbyterian's emergency room department. To Nurse Reagan."

"Uh...Yeah. I remember I had a stop there yesterday. I'd have to check my log for who it was to and what it was but I remember being there. Is there a problem, Sir?" He asked.

"You have any record of who they are from?" Danny asked.

"I just take the deliveries. But I can grab my log book and find out where I picked up from." Ike offered.

"Do you mind?" Danny asked. This was going more smoothly than he thought it would.

Ike opened his car door and rummaged around before coming back with a blue log book, "Here it is. Roses, delivered to Nurse Reagan, Trauma unit, Director of Nursing at New York-Presbyterian. I picked up the delivery at Sal's Flower shop on Eighth street."

He showed Danny the log book, "Can I get a copy of this?" Danny asked.

"You pick up from Sal's often?" Beaz asked.

"Nah. That was my first time." Ike told her, "You can take the page if you want. I don't need it. I scan my book every day so it's all on my computer too." 

"Thanks." Danny nodded his head, "You've been helpful." Danny told him.

"If I can help you with anything else, you know how to find me." Ike said.

"Thank you. We'll let you know." Danny said before getting back in his car to head to Sal's flower shop on Eighth street, followed closely by Beaz and Rodriguez.

* * *

Throughout the day Linda felt as if she was being watched. She tried to shake off the feeling. She was probably just being paranoid. After all, she'd had a crime scene unit in her office first thing that morning. Linda ran around the Emergency Room keeping herself busy for the day pushing the fear and uneasiness she felt to the back of her mind. Danny was looking into it. She was sure he was going to find the flowers were sent from a thankful patient or a family member of a patient. Danny was probably just being extra cautious. Linda wouldn't realize how wrong she was until it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny walked into the flower shop hoping to find some answers. He walked up to the woman at the counter, "Sergeant Reagan. I'm looking for the manager." He said to the girl. She couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty.

"Sure." She smiled, "Sal! You have visitors!" She shouted into the back office.

A large, Italian man walked out of the office with a cigar in his mouth, "What can I do for you?" He said in a thick Italian accent.

"Sergeant Reagan, Detectives Beaz, and Rodriguez. You sent out a delivery yesterday. We're trying to track down who it's from." Danny explained, "Red roses to New York-Presbyterian. To Nurse Reagan."

"Any relation?" The man asked Danny.

"Does it matter?" Danny asked.

"A man's wife gets roses from someone else. Usually not a good sign." Sal shrugged his shoulders.

"You got a record of who bought the flowers?" Beaz asked, jumping in before Danny could say something back to the florist.

"Let me check." Sal walked over to his computer to pull up yesterday's transactions, "No name. Whoever it was paid in cash."

"No record of him at all?" Danny asked.

"Nothin'." Sal shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't suppose you have a security camera around here?" Beaz asked as she looked around.

"Yeah. That corner." Sal pointed, "But that you'll need a warrant for." Danny groaned, "Look. Your girl got some spectacular flowers from some other guy. I get it. You're pissed. But I ain't about to let you trample over my rights because you're a jealous husband who just so happens to have a gun." Sal explained.

"It's not like that." Danny argued.

"Man, that's how it looks." Sal told him.

"Can you at least describe this guy for us?" Beaz asked.

"Average height, white guy, no facial hair, not too big but not some tiny guy either, nothing stands out." Sal said.

"Can you guess an age?" Beaz looked up from her notepad she was writing in.

"Maybe fifty? Maybe a bit older. Some gray hair. He had nice shoes. Real Italian leather shoes." Sal handed Danny his card, "Anything else I can do for youse guys, give me a call. You want a better bouquet than what that guy sent your woman you let me know. Sal will get you something nice."

"I'm good." Danny pocketed Sal's card wishing they could see the security tapes but knowing they didn't have nearly enough for a search warrant.

"Now what do we do?" Beaz asked Danny when they got outside.

"You and Rodriguez cross my old cases with any recent parolees." Danny said, "I've got a meeting with the Commissioner."

"With him as PC or Frank Reagan?" Beaz teased.

"Probably both. Since he lives with Linda and me, I always come out of one-PP with a grocery list tacked on to my work list." Danny joked. He sat behind the wheel of the sedan and headed towards One Police Plaza. He wondered if his father had any insight into the case and what he'd say about putting a protection detail on Linda just to be safe.

* * *

"Linda." One of the younger nurses ran up to where Linda was standing at the nurse's station.

"Hey, Nichole. What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"You have a package on your desk and daycare is looking for you." She said, "Spense is running a fever." 

"Okay." Linda sighed, "Can you pass this off to Bethany? She can take over for me in Curtain two." Linda handed Nichole a chart, "When did the package arrive?"

"Little while ago. When that MVA came in. You were busy, so I took it for you and put it on your desk." Nichole smiled as she ran off to find Bethany and pass the chart along.

Linda felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Again, she felt like someone was watching her. Linda whipped around quickly hoping to catch someone but there was no one there. She sighed as she walked back to her office. On the desk was a pristine, white, clothes box with a gold glittery ribbon on top. Linda carefully opened the box not knowing what to expect. Inside was a very skimpy, very revealing, black bra and panty set with a sheer baby doll nightie to go over it. Linda looked at the clothes utterly confused. First roses, then lingerie? Linda saw a white envelope taped to the top of the box. She pulled it off and read the card,

_'Soon it will be time'_

Linda flipped the card over to find a picture of the man's penis. She gasped as she dropped the card. She shook her head. She had no idea who could be sending her these things. She was convinced Danny was right. These weren't gifts from a grateful family member or a patient. This was some psycho. Linda backed out of her office with her cell phone in her hand. She tried to call Danny but his phone went to voicemail. She wondered if he was busy. He always picked up his phone unless he was too busy. It didn't happen often but it did happen. Linda called the next best person she could think of. 

* * *

"Detective Reagan." Jamie answered his phone, "Linda?! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jamie asked, "Yeah I can be right over. Don't touch anything. Just don't move. I'll be right there. Are there officers nearby? Okay good. Get them to sit with you until I get there. I'll try and get Danny on the radio." Jamie grabbed his keys, "Okay Yates. Let's go." Jamie said.

HIs partner, Oliver Yates looked across the desk, "Family in danger?" He asked.

"Sister-in-law might have a stalker. At any rate, she has a creep after her. Sent her lingerie and a dick pic." Jamie shook his head.

"Want to go kick this guys ass?" Yates secured his gun to his belt.

"If we knew who it was, trust me, we would have already been there." Jamie dialed Danny's number on his phone as he and Detective Yates drove off towards New York-Presbyterian hospital to get a handle on the developing situation with his sister-in-law.


	6. Chapter 6

Linda sat on the couch in her office with Spense in her arms. Daycare had paged her again while she waited for Jamie to arrive. Linda called Danny again while she picked up a sick baby from daycare. When she told Danny what was going on he said he was leaving his fathers office and heading straight for her. Jamie and his partner were standing in Linda's office taking statements from everyone from the nurse who accepted the package to anyone who could have seen who delivered it.

Linda's head shot up when she heard Danny push his way through security at the front, "Linda!" Danny barged into her office. He spotted her sitting on the corner of her couch with Spense in her lap, "Are you alright?" He was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"I'm okay." Linda kissed her husband's lips.

"You sure?" Danny ran a hand up and down her arm. Linda saw how worried he looked and how scared he was for her.

"I'm sure. Jamie got here pretty quick. No one has tried to come through security. It's okay. I'm just...really freaked out." Linda said trying to find the right words.

"Is Spense okay?" Danny kissed his little boy atop his head.

"He has a fever and doesn't feel well. Just a little cold, he'll be fine." Linda smiled.

"Okay. You stay here. I'll see what's going on." Danny said to Linda.

Linda smirked and looked down at Spense, "Daddy thinks I was going somewhere." She said just loud enough for Danny to hear her teasing.

"Jamie, you find anything?" Danny walked over to his little brother.

"This came through UPS. Same guy that's always here delivering packages. The nurse who put it in Linda's office has a solid alibi for her day and we can track her around the hospital. We've watched her every movement. She has nothing to do with the box, other than trying to be nice and put it in here for Linda. The CSU team has been looking at it but so far the only prints on any of it are Linda's, the nurse and the UPS guy." Jamie said, "We have no idea. And the items inside have no tags so no way to tell where it came from."

"Great." Danny sighed sarcastically.

"We'll figure this out, Danny." Jamie said, "How's Linda? She was pretty scared when she called me."

"She's still scared." Danny said, "I've been looking into old cases of mine. Beaz and Rodriguez are looking into anyone who was paroled recently and has a connection with the family. I don't know why they are going after Linda like this though."

"These aren't things that are normal creep coming after you. This is more..." Jamie gestured to the lingerie.

"I know." Danny sighed, "I've red flagged any sexual assaults or anything of the sort." 

"She getting anything at the house?" Jamie asked.

Danny shook his head, "Nothing. Just here at work."

"Good. Then maybe we can contain it easier. If he's not branching out maybe he doesn't know where she lives." Jamie said.

"Let's hope so. If he comes to the house, he's liable to get shot before any questions are asked." Danny said seriously.

"We're pretty much done here, Detective." One of the CSU officers said to Jamie.

"Okay. Thanks, guys." Jamie nodded his head.

The CSU team took the box and evidence with them as they exited Linda's office. Linda looked over at Danny, "Now what?" She asked.

"Now we get you and Spense home." Danny smiled at his wife.

"I'll go home today because Spense is sick. But I'm not going to stop working because of some weird, creepy packages that haven't caused any harm but are just perverted and weird." Linda said to Danny.

"Not asking you to. But I will have some officers around just to make sure you're okay if this guy makes a move and I'd like you to only open a package if you have an officer here with you." Danny sat next to her.

"Why don't I just not receive any?" Linda asked, wondering why stopping deliveries wouldn't be the first step.

"Because the only way to find this guy if we can't find him through the system or through his prints, is to see if he gives us another clue. This picture and package he sent this time is a pretty strong clue that he's sexually attracted to you. And the picture tells us hes a white male. He'll screw up and send us another clue." Danny told her, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just a lot." She sighed. With her history of sexual assult as a kid and being raped, now this. Linda was having a hard time processing it all. She wasn't sure what to think or feel. The person hadn't made contact with her but he seemed to be obsessed. Linda had no idea who this person could be or what their next step would be.

"Let's get you and Spense home so he can sleep in his bed and you can relax for the rest of the day." Danny smiled at his wife.

"Okay." Linda agreed. She wasn't sure what to expect next but she knew that it wasn't going to be good. Linda followed Danny out to her car where he thoroughly checked it out before she got in. He had an officer stand with her while he ran to the other side of the parking garage where he'd parked his sedan, so he could follow her home. He was almost certain whoever was doing this hadn't gotten to the house yet but he didn't want to take any chances. Danny was going to sweep the house before Linda stayed home alone with Spense for the rest of the day. 


	7. Chapter 7

That night Linda took a long hot shower. Danny was working late trying to find anything they could on the man sending her these packages. Linda stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She towel dried her hair before walking out of the bathroom, into her bedroom. Linda checked the baby video monitor to see Spense still sleeping peacefully. He didn't take as much in his bottle as he normally did. Linda knew he wasn't feeling the best. She'd made sure she had a diaper bag packed and ready to go if he needed a trip to the ER that night. She always got nervous with fevers and the babies. Even with all her knowledge, she still didn't want to risk anything happening because she refused to get a second opinion. Linda sat on the edge of her bed with a bottle of body lotion. She was so wound up and stressed from this person sending her the packages she was desperate for some stress relief. Linda warmed the lotion in her hands before rubbing her legs trying to massage her muscles. She took a deep breath hoping that when Danny came home he had some good news.

* * *

Danny spent most of his night looking over files until it felt as if his eyes were crossing while trying to read perps names. Nothing was adding up. There were perps who were paroled but not sex offenders. Sex offenders that had a problem with the Reagan family but were still locked up. And a handful of perps who were out, were arrested and sentenced for a sex crime but had solid alibis or were nowhere near capable of sending these things to Linda. Danny rubbed his temples. There was nothing here. He looked over at Jamie who temporarily took up residence in the 54th to help go over some files.

"You got anything yet, Harvard?" Danny asked.

"Not off of your cases." Jamie sighed.

"Great. We've got nothing but a picture of this guy's dick, which he thought was appropriate to send to my wife. Roses and lingerie and a note that threatens he's going to try something soon. Just great." Danny grumbled.

"What about Linda's uncle?" Jamie asked.

"Can't be. That asshole died." Danny said thinking about how Linda's uncle assaulted her as a teenager then tried again right before the twins were born.

"I know. But maybe it's someone he knew or someone in prison that he set up to come after Linda for some reason? I don't know. It's a long shot but there's nothing here to look for." Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a good idea. We should look into every possible scenario." Danny said, "Just don't tell Linda we're looking that up. Not right now." Danny said to his brother. He didn't want to upset Linda more than she already was with this case.

"Woah! Reagan!" Beaz hollard from her desk.

"What is it?!" Danny walked over to look at her computer.

"Look at this." Beaz tilted her screen to show Danny what she found, "I thought since this is all directed at Linda with no one else involved I'd take a look at anything involving her. Anytime she's testified or anything where Linda's name pops up. Even old hospital records that were used as evidence."

"Right. Makes sense." Danny nodded his head.

"This guy came up with red flags all over. The name is Karl Hatten. Linda was a witness to a crime and her testimony is what swayed the jury to send him to prison. He was paroled three weeks ago." Beaz read from the computer file.

"What were the charges?" Danny looked on the screen.

"Stalking in the first degree, rape in the first degree, assault in the first degree, and kidnapping in the second degree." Beaz read off, "According to the notes when the judge sentenced him to twenty-five years he swore at Linda and threatened her. Said he'd find her when he got out and do what he did to Patricia, the victim, to Linda.

"Jamie, make sure the unit on the house does a full perimeter sweep." Danny called over his shoulder. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Who you calling?" Beaz asked.

"My father. He's home with Linda and the kids." Danny said, "When was this case?" Danny asked not recalling it. Beaz scrolled a bit to find the date, "Back up." Danny pointed.

"What's wrong?" Beaz asked.

"I wasn't here for this." Danny said.

"What?" Beaz looked over at him.

"I was in Fallujah when she did this. I wasn't here. That's why I never thought of him." Danny felt sick to his stomach as he read what Karl did to his victim.

"He stalked a waitress for a month before kidnapping her, beating her, and raping her. When he was done he threw her out of his moving car. Apparently, Linda was driving when she saw Karl, shove the victim out of his car. Linda, being the wife of a Marine, jotted down the license plate number and type of vehicle. She called nine-one-one and got the victim help. A week later before they caught the guy he found Linda at work, cornered her and told her if she told anyone, he'd come after her. Linda called the cops again when he left and with the security footage and here eyewitness testimony that he was the one she saw driving the car and pushing Patricia out of the car, he was sentenced to twenty-five years." Beaz read out loud.

"That's Joe's name." Danny pointed to one of the arresting officers at the time. Joe never told Danny about this. Danny felt a mix of emotions. He was glad Joe was there to protect Linda when he couldn't but he was confused and angry no one had ever said anything, "Find this asshole." 

"Already working on it." Beaz nodded her head.

"Let me know what you find. I'm going to talk to Linda." Danny walked into his office to grab his coat before leaving the precinct. He needed to see if Linda even remembered the case and if she did, why hadn't she told him about it?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny parked his car in the driveway concerned why the officers that were supposed to be sitting on the house weren't out front anymore. He carefully let himself into the house before heading straight upstairs to his bedroom. Danny opened the door surprised to see his bedroom empty. He walked down the hall wondering if one of the kids had gotten up. Danny checked the girl's room only to find them both sound asleep. Next, he stopped in Sam's room. Still no Linda. Danny carefully cracked the door to Spense's bedroom. Danny frowned not seeing Spense or Linda in the room. Danny was just about to knock on his father's bedroom door when Frank walked out of his room.

"Danny. What are you doing? You're going to wake the kids with all this noise." Frank huffed.

"Where's Linda?" Danny asked.

"Took Spense to the emergency room. She said she was going to call you when they got there. He spiked a fever and threw up. She said his cough sounds wet and she wanted to make sure it's not pneumonia with an x-ray and she didn't want to wait until morning. But he's fine. She said she only took him in now because it was early enough it wouldn't be busy and she didn't want him to be uncomfortable all night long." Frank explained, "What's wrong?"

"Who is Karl Hatten?" Danny asked his father, "Because it looks like he's the one after Linda."

"The name rings a bell. Who's case?" Frank asked.

"Joe's." Danny took a deep breath, "While I was overseas, Joe worked a case where Linda was a witness. She testified and the guy got twenty-five years. No one could tell me my wife was in danger?" Danny wondered.

"She wasn't in danger." Frank sighed.

"Like Hell she wasn't!" Danny yelled, "He found her at work and came up to her telling her she'd be next! He threatened her in open court! No one said a word to me about it!" Danny exploded.

"Joe handled it!" Frank said, "The guy went to prison! Linda was fine! She witnessed a crime, and told the truth on the stand." 

"She was threatened!" Danny hollered.

"And she was protected! Your brother and I kept her safe like we swore we would while you were in the Marines!" Frank yelled back louder than Danny.

"Daddy?" Grace stood in her doorway, "Why are you yelling at Grandpa?" She sniffled.

Danny sighed, "I'm sorry Ladybug." Danny turned to face his daughter who looked ready to cry, "Daddy didn't mean to wake you. Grandpa and I were just having a disagreement." Danny crouched down in front of Grace, "C'mere." He hugged her tight, "I'm sorry. I won't yell anymore." Danny promised her.

"Okay. Can you tuck me in?" Grace asked softly.

"Sure." Danny smiled at his daughter. He held her hand as he walked into her room to tuck her back under her covers. With a kiss goodnight and one last hug, he was back in the hall with his father.

"Linda didn't want to burden you with nothing while you were over there. She didn't want you to worry about it. Jack was a baby still, she was pregnant with Sean. It wasn't a big deal. Joe took care of it and Linda stayed here with Jack until the guy went to prison. After the fact it was forgotten. It was twenty-five years ago. You had just gotten out of the academy, then you shipped off to Fallujah. When you came home, you jumped into being a cop the second you got out of JFK. After that, it just didn't matter. It wasn't a big secret. I don't think any of us thought about it." Frank explained.

"Yeah. Well not thinking about it, is what put Linda in danger. Where're the guys I had outside the house?" Danny asked still angry with his father.

"They followed Linda to the hospital." Frank said, "I told them to stay with her. I have the kids. They are fine. We  _were_ all asleep." Frank smirked.

"Alright." Danny nodded his head, "Just be on the look out for this guy. I don't think he's finished with what he started." 

"I got it." Frank pulled his gun from the pocket of his bathrobe, "I think I can handle it."

"Thanks, Dad." Danny said. He looked at his children's bedroom doors for a moment before rushing down the stairs and out the door, headed for the hospital to check on Linda.

* * *

Linda was walking back to her car to grab Spense's stuffed Winnie-The-Pooh he'd left in there when she'd brought him into the Emergency Room. He was happily sitting with a few of the nurses as Linda made the quick trip through the parking garage. She was still on edge from the events earlier today. She had no idea who could be after her and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Linda walked a few steps when her skin started to crawl. She looked around the parking garage not seeing anyone else. Linda walked a few more steps and swore she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around expecting to see someone walking to or from their car but nothing. Not a single person in sight. Linda brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. She saw her car a few spots over and clicked the button to unlock the doors. Linda walked closer to her car still feeling as if someone was watching her. When she got to her car she narrowed her eyes. Her tires were flat. Linda circled the car. All four tires were slashed. Linda felt like she was choking. She couldn't breathe. Fear had settled in and panic was taking over. Linda slowly backed away from the car. The stuffed animal forgotten in the backseat. As Linda backed up she heard footsteps behind her. Linda didn't waste a second. She ran. As fast as her legs could carry her she ran for the exit. Linda could almost reach the door when she heard her name being yelled. She didn't stop to listen if she could recognize the voice. Linda was almost there. Just a few more feet. Her heart thumping out of her chest. Adrenaline in her veins pumping fast. Dread filled Linda as she tripped over the small step in front of the door. She screamed when someone grabbed her around the waist, stopping her from running. The person behind her kept talking to her but Linda couldn't register what they were saying. It wasn't until they flipped her around and she saw the man that grabbed her that she dared to breathe again.

"Danny!" Linda yelled.

"What happened? Are you okay?! Where is he!?" Danny held Linda with one arm while he held his gun aimed towards the direction she ran from with the other. He'd just parked his car when he saw Linda back up from hers. He shouted her name but she took off running. Danny ran after her not knowing if the perp was headed their way. When Linda didn't respond to him, he assumed she was hurt and couldn't' hear him. Danny grabbed her to keep her from hurting herself.

"My tires are slashed!" Linda closed her eyes. She curled into Danny's chest as her emotions boiled over, "He was following me or something." 

"It's okay." Danny told Linda. He radioed his location and what happened to the officers that were in the emergency department so they could help check the parking garage for Karl. He didn't want to keep Linda in the parking garage longer than necessary. If Karl  _was_ there, he probably already took off. Danny just hoped he left something behind to find him with.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Linda sat in the Emergency Room with Spense while Danny talked, more like yelled, on his cell phone in the hall. He'd called everyone possible to find out why no one could locate one man who had been out of prison for less than a month. Someone had to have seen him. Someone had to be keeping tabs on him. Even the parole officer was no help. Danny hadn't been this irritated in a long time. Linda watched Danny pace back and forth in the hall as whoever on the other end of the line got an earful. Part of her felt bad but the other part of her understood why Danny was so angry. After all, some psycho was after her. Linda shuddered to think what would have happened in that garage had Danny not been there. She took a deep breath trying to think of anything but the 'what if's'. Spense had fallen asleep on the gurney while Linda rubbed his back trying to calm herself down. They were still waiting on Spense's chest x-rays to come back but Linda was glad he'd fallen asleep. Danny walked back into the room with Linda and Spense. He shoved his phone in his back pocket. Linda could see the worry and stress on Danny's face.

"Dad's got a full unit on the house just in case he tries to get to the kids. Jack and Sean are aware of what's going on so they can be on top of anything at their houses. Sean's working so I sent a unit to sit on Lucy and the kids. Margaret is at work and Will is in the childcare center overnight. Officers are headed her way just to keep an eye on things but the hospital is pretty secure and I doubt they'll go after her. I called Erin to give her a heads up as well." Danny walked over to Linda, "Are you okay? How do you feel?" Danny worried about his wife.

"Terrified. Scared." Linda said honestly, "Who the Hell is this guy? Why is he after me? Do I know him?" She asked.

Danny took a deep breath, "Do you remember a case where you testified against a man who pushed a beaten woman out of a car?" Danny asked Linda.

Linda shook her head, "No. When was it?" Linda asked him.

"Okay." Danny sighed. He silently prayed the story he was about to tell her wouldn't trigger too much of a bad reaction. Her memory was finicky still and sometimes when she was forced to remember something it messed with her anxiety and set her into a deep spiral. Especially if that memory wasn't a pleasant one, "Twenty-five years ago. You were driving home one night. A man pushed a woman out of his car. She was beaten and you thought it was a dead body. You took the plate and make and model of the car then called nine-one-one. The woman was still alive. Joe was the responding officer to the scene that night. After getting your account for what happened you went home. The guy must have stuck around and noticed. He cornered you a week later and threatened you. You called Joe when he left and that's how they caught the guy. The security camera footage showed his face." Danny took Linda's hand seeing her look at him confused. She had no recollection of the incident, "You testified in court and it was your testimony along with him threatening you on camera that put him away. He threatened you again in court but he was put away for twenty-five years. I came home, Joe died and no one thought about it again." Danny squeezed Linda's hand, "Until now. He's out and apparently wants to make good on the threat."

"So this is all about a guy I can't remember because I can't remember the case he was involved in or the testimony I gave, wants to...what? Rape me?" Linda shook her head.

"He beat, raped and kidnapped the woman. He said he was going to do the same to you. But he's not going to get that far. He's not going to touch you." Danny said, "He can't get to you."

Linda rubbed her temples, "Apparently he can. He can send me creepy gifts and perverted pictures and he can slash my tires. So he  _can_ get to me. He just hasn't gotten to close yet." Linda sighed frustrated with the situation. She slid off the gurney, "I'm going to my office for a minute. I have some Tylenol in there that will take care of this headache." 

"You can't leave!" Danny shook his head.

"Danny. There are cops swarming the ER. In front of my office, in the hall and you're here." Linda argued.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you're safe yet. We don't have this guy! WE don't even know where he is!" Danny tried to reason with her.

"Danny, I'm going to my office to get some medicine. I'll be back in five minutes. I'm going to get some Tylenol, use the ladies room and come right back." Linda walked towards the door, "I'll be fine. There are cops all over. Stay with Spense."

Danny knew Linda was probably right, "Take Beaz with you?" He asked, his protectivness coming out in the tone of voice he used.

"Fine. But I'm not getting an armed escort in the stall with me. I think I can use the bathroom without to much of a danger." Linda said. She kissed Danny's lips sweetly, "Don't worry. I'll be right back." Linda opened the door of the room, spotting Beaz across the ER on the phone. Linda looked back at Danny who was paying attention to Spense. Linda didn't want to inturrpt Beaz because Danny was being overprotective. There were officers in front of her office door. She figured she could walk down a well lit hall alone with NYPD in sght at all times. Linda turned away from Beaz, walking towards her office. She never expected not listening to Danny would be the biggest mistake she could have made.


	10. Chapter 10

Linda walked into her office to find a package sitting on her desk. It was already open. A roll of duct tape, two candles, condoms, and a small silk scarf lay on her desk. Linda shook her head. How did this get in here? Who opened it? Linda turned around to walk out of the room when the fire alarm blared. Linda jumped startled from the shrill sound. Her heart dropped when her office door slammed shut. Behind her door, lurking in the shadows, was a tall, muscular man. His salt and pepper hair making him look much older than he was. Linda stumbled backward as he pointed a gun at her.

"Hello, Linda." The man smiled, "You've changed a lot since I've last seen you."

"Who are you?" Linda walked backward until she bumped into the wall, not realizing there was nowhere to go.

"I'm hurt. You don't remember me?" The man pouted.

"No. Now if you leave I won't be able to tell anyone who you are. Because I don't know you. You better go. Or those officers outside my office will come in here. All I have to do is scream." Linda threatened.

"They're busy. Fire alarm, bomb threat. It's a little hectic out there right now." The man smirked, "I'm shocked you don't remember me. I made you a promise a long time ago. When we were young." He stalked towards Linda, "You're so much more beautiful in person. I had watched you over the years. Seen the newspapers. Watched you stand beside your husband. I burned your face into my brain. Every time I satisfied myself. It was you I was thinking of." He pushed a stray hair from Linda's face with the barrel of his gun, "Now I have you."

"Don't touch me!" Linda flinched away from the man.

"Oh, my sweet Linda. I'm going to touch you. A lot." He smiled, "Now be a good girl. Go get that scarf." He pointed the gun at her.

"No." Linda stood her ground and shook her head.

"What way do you want to do this? The easy way or the hard way?" The man grinned.

"Leave me alone. Go away!" Linda yelled at him. She cried out in pain as he smacked her across the cheek, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Why?! Because you ruined my life! You sent me to prison!" The man snapped. He grabbed Linda by the hair, yanking her towards the desk. The man pushed Linda to the floor putting his knee into her back as she yelled. He yanked her arms behind her tying her wrists together.

"I don't know who you are!" Linda yelled.

"I'm your worst nightmare." The man whispered into her ear.

* * *

Danny had been sitting with Spense when the fire alarm rang waking the sleeping baby, "Shh. It's okay. Daddy's got you." Danny cradled the baby to his chest, "Let's get Mommy." Danny opened the door to chaos. People were running from the Emergency Room with officer rushing them out as fast as they could. Danny looked over to the corner to see a suspicious looking backpack with officers backing slowly away from it.

"Danny!" Beaz yelled, "C'mon!" She waved him towards the door.

Danny nodded his head. At least he knew Linda was safe. Beaz was almost outside. Linda had to be in front of her. Danny held tight to Spense as he pushed thourhg the crowd out to the parking lot to find his wife and formor partner. Danny hda no idea, Linda was being held hostage in her office as they all played their part in Karl's plan.

Once outside Danny walked over to Beaz, "Where's Linda?" He asked her.

"I thought she was with you?" Beaz said to Danny.

"No. She said she was running to her office and said she'd take you with her while I stayed with the baby." Danny shifted an upset Spense in his arms.

"I haven't seen her. I was on the phone with TARU when the fire alarm rang." Beaz said, "They said they are trying to clear up some footage but they think they can get a partial facial profile of the guy slashing Linda's tires."

Danny watched as fire engines and the bomb squad arrived, "I need to get ahold of Linda. I need to find her. Take Spenser." Danny handed his son to Beaz, "Daddy will be right back." Danny kissed his son on the cheek.

"Danny, you can't get back in there!" Beaz tried to yell, but it was too late. Danny was already on his way back into the hospital to find his wife.

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this!" Linda yelled from her position on the floor. 

"Oh, I am. And I'm going to have fun." Karl grinned, "Do you know what I learned in prison?"

"Not to drop the soap?" Linda said trying to throw him off guard.

"Very funny, but the only one getting fucked in the ass is you!" He smacked her cheek again pushing her face into the floor, "I learned that if you want something bad enough, you just have to make the proper plan. So I spent all my time planning this. I'm going to ruin you." 

"My husband will kill you." Linda said strongly. She wasn't going to let whoever this was, think he had the upper hand. She might be unable to move at the moment but she wasn't gonged to let him break her that easily.

"But it will be long after I've tortured you, screwed you, showed him just how weak he really is, how he can't keep you from me, and how I will forever be burned into your brain like you're stuck in mine." Karl leaned down to Linda's ear, "Enjoy it, it's going to be fun."


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me through!" Danny pushed against the firefighter holding him back.

"Sir! Sir! We can't let anyone go back in! We're still trying to evacuate!" The firefighter said.

"My wife is in there!" Danny yelled.

"Sir! Calm down! We'll get her out!" The firefighter pushed Danny back.

"You don't understand! I have to get to her!" Danny was getting madder by the second.

"DANNY!" Jamie yelled to his older brother, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know where Linda is!" Danny growled, "And I can't get through to find her!"

"Call her. Find out where she is. Maybe she exited out another entrance?" Jamie said unaware of the situation unfolding inside Linda's office.

Danny shook his head, "Somethings wrong."

"What do you mean? Where did you see her last?" Jamie tried to help his brother calm down.

"She was supposed to go with Beaz to her office for a minute but she never went to grab Beaz. I'm guessing she went to her office." Danny said.

"Call her phone." Jamie told Danny.

"I'm telling you, Kid. Something is wrong. I can feel it." Danny frowned. He pulled out his phone and hit Linda's number.

* * *

Linda's phone buzzed in her pocket, "You'll never get away with any of this." Linda struggled against Karl.

"Do you know what I find most fascinating?" Karl asked, "The human body can withstand so much pain. Then when it feels pleasure after that much pain the body is in a euphoric state where everything feels incredible. Every touch feels like a thousand nerves set on fire.

Linda took a deep breath trying not to panic. She had to find a way to get out of this situation. Her hands were tied behind her back. She was lying on her stomach on the floor with Karl on top of her. There had to be a way out. She shuddered when Karl reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "He's looking for you." Karl dangled it in front of Linda's face, "Let's answer it. If you tell him I'm here I'll shoot your brains out before you finish speaking." Karl yanked Linda's head back by the hair and pushed the barrel of his gun to her temple. He hit the green button to answer the call and put Danny on speaker phone.

"LINDA! Oh my God! Are you okay!? Where are you?!" Danny yelled through the phone.

"I'm fine." Linda tried to hide the fear in her voice.

"Where are you? Are you outside the building yet?!" Danny asked looking around trying to spot her, still not realizing she was inside with Karl on top of her.

"I'm...uh...I'm helping get patients out." Linda lied.

"You're still inside?!" Danny gasped.

Linda closed her eyes as she felt the metal from the gun press harder against her head, "Yeah. But I'll be out soon." Linda swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You okay? Do you need help?" Danny could tell something was off by Linda's tone of voice. Something was wrong. His gut said it, hearing Linda's voice said it. Danny wasn't sure what  _it_ was but something was definitely wrong with Linda.

"I'm fine, **Daniel**. I don't need help. I'm fine. I'll get everyone out to safety through the first ambulance bay. That's where we are taking them, and then I come find you. Just do whatever you need to do. Okay, **Daniel**?" Linda stressed Danny's name praying he would read between the lines.

"Okay." Danny replied, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Linda said to him praying it wouldn't be the last time she spoke those words to her husband.

* * *

"He's got her." Danny balled up a hand into a fist.

"What?!" Jamie asked.

"That asshole has my wife!" Danny yelled, "He got to her."

"How?!" Jamie shook his head.

"I don't know." Danny looked at the Bomb Squad getting ready to enter the building, "Shit!"

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked Danny as he tried to formulate a plan.

"Yeah. She doesn't call me Daniel. Ever." Danny sighed.

"That's what you have to go on?" Jamie asked.

"How many times does Margaret call you Jamison?" Danny pointed out.

"Good point. Can't we just go in and do a sweep? Where is she?" Jamie asked.

"She could be anywhere. My bet is near her office. That's where he had to have grabbed her." Danny frowned, "I have to get in there."

"Bomb squad won't let anyone through." Jamie sighed, "What about another entrance?" 

"If they're not already there." Danny looked over at his little brother.

"Then let's beat them there." Jamie said. He and Danny took off running around the building hoping to sneak back in to find Linda and get her out safely. Unfortunately for them. There was no way in or out of the building until it was cleared by the bomb squad and NYFD.

* * *

"He's going to realize I'm not outside soon." Linda said to Karl.

"But he won't be able to get to you and when he calls back I'll send him on a wild goose hunt for my random demands while I slowly do what I did to that bitch, so long ago." Karl got off Linda's back. He unrolled a leather wrap he'd stuffed under his coat. Linda felt the blood leave her face when she was the tools he intended to use on her. She knew there was no way she'd make it out of here without injury. But she refused to go down without a fight.

"If you hurt me they won't give in to your demands." Linda shook her head.

"They will have no choice. They get you injured or dead. Whichever they'd prefer." Karl put on a pair of black gloves, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

Linda scooted back to the corner of her desk. She had a pair of scissors in there. Maybe she could cut through her ropes if Karl was preoccupied somehow, "You better get started on that list." Linda said.

"I'm going to get started on you." He walked over and grabbed Linda by the hair dragging her to the center of the room. He pulled a sharp pair of scissors from his tool kit. He sliced Linda's shirt open before grabbing a long, thin, knife, "This will sting." He smiled. Karl quickly slashed Linda's chest with the knife. A thin, red trail of blood. He'd broken the skin enough for her to bleed but not enough for a stitch or scar. He wanted to slowly hurt her. Linda yelled in pain and fear, "Scream for me. As loud as you can." Karl grinned, "I like to hear you make noise." He slashed her, again and again, leaving welts forming from under the blade of the knife. Linda tried to move away but she was trapped. He was bigger, stronger and had the upper hand. There was nowhere for her to go. She was forced to lay there and deal with the torturous pain.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Danny and Jamie had found a way into the hospital through the main entrance. The officers posted to keep anyone from going in never questioned when both Reagan men walked past them. While they were working on a plan on how to rescue Linda she was working on her own.

Karl was pacing around the room trying to make Linda nervous and jumpy. What he didn't realize was that his stalling was giving her time to think of what she could do to get herself out of the situation. Linda shifted to sit up against the side of the wall. Linda twisted her hands to loosen the knots on the rope hoping Karl wouldn't see her.

"I'm going to take you apart. I'm going to drag my knife across that pretty little body of yours. Then I'm going to show you what a real man feels like. The power I have over you. I'll wait until you're begging for your life to end to mercifully kill you. Slowly you'll bleed out in a pool of your own blood." Karl laughed.

Linda tried not to listen to him. She still had no idea why this man was after her. But her wrists were getting looser the more she fiddled with the rope. If she could get a hand free she could run for it. Linda gasped when Karl charged at her with his knife pointed towards her.

* * *

Danny and Jamie ran down down the back stairwell to the Trauma unit to get through to Linda's office.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jamie asked running behind Danny.

"If I can get him to open the door we can shoot the asshole." Danny said. He yanked the door open to the Trauma floor. Danny was three doors away from Linda's office when he heard a gunshot go off. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Four shots rang out loudly, "LINDA! Danny yelled. Danny wasn't sure how long it took to get to Linda's door. It felt as if he blinked and he was there. Jamie covered him as Danny kicked the door open. He had no idea what he was walking into, "LINDA!" Danny shouted. He looked around the room to see Linda in the corner holding Karl's gun in her hands. She was frozen. Her eyes wide and her hands shaky. Danny followed her line of sight to Karl's body bleeding on the carpet in front of her.

"NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Jamie shouted through his radio, at officers standing guard who hadn't heard the shots.

"Linda." Danny carefully approached her, "Linda. Baby." Danny knelt down beside his wife, "Linda." Danny said softly.

Jamie checked for Karl's pulse, "He's gone." Jamie looked at Linda in concern.

"He's dead. He can't hurt you." Danny shrugged off his jacket and put it over Linda's shoulders, "Sweetheart. Can you put the gun down now? He's gone. You're safe." Danny put a hand over the gun gently pointing to the floor, "Let go of the gun." He calmly talked to her. 

Linda looked over at Danny, "He was coming at me. He had a knife. I got-I got out of the ropes and grabbed it. I just..I had no choice." Linda started to hyperventilate. More officers filled the room, making Linda feel claustrophobic, "Oh my God. I killed him." 

Danny's eyes never left his wife's, "It's okay. It was self-defense. It's okay." Danny kept his voice soft, "Just let go of the gun. No one is going to hurt you." The second Linda's hands let go Danny handed the gun to Jamie, "Let's get you checked out." Danny frowned seeing her bleeding on her chest and torso.

Linda nodded her head not really registering anything that was happening at the moment. She let Danny help her to her feet. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the office to get her medical attention as quickly as possible.

* * *

The bomb squad and the fire department cleared the hospital allowing staff and patients slowly back into it. A makeshift trauma unit was set up in the parking lot until everyone was back inside. Linda lay on the gurney while two of her nurses worked quickly and deftly to clean her up. She'd been lucky. The cuts with Karl's knife weren't meant to do damage. They were meant to scare her. They were thin and didn't bleed much. Linda barely flinched as she was cleaned up and given a new shirt to wear. Linda had barely spoken to Danny since he pulled her out of the room. Danny looked over to the hall where Frank was talking to Jamie while holding Spense. When he was told what was happening at the hospital he called Jack to come watch his siblings so he could be on the scene.

Danny looked back to his wife and frowned. She looked so scared. So lost. He didn't know what to do to help her, "Linda. Are you okay?" Danny asked.

Linda nodded her head, "I shot him."

Danny kissed her forehead, "He was going to kill you. You did what you had to do." Danny told her.

Linda rested her head on Danny's shoulder, "Okay." She said still trying to process shooting a gun that took someone's life.

Danny wrapped his arms around Linda not knowing what to say. He held his wife close ready and willing to do whatever she needed him to do. He was so thankful she was okay. By some small miracle, she'd been able to muster up the strength and courage to fire a gun at the man who was going to rape and kill her. That thought alone made Danny squeeze Linda tighter. He prayed she'd be able to get through the trauma of killing another person. She still didn't know why this man was after her. She didn't remember him. Danny prayed this wouldn't haunt her for too long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My neighbor is seriously being an annoying pain in the butt. He lives across the street and a couple houses down. He must have gotten a new gun or something because the last three nights all I keep hearing is the gun going off in his backyard. He's got targets set up or something over there which is fine and totally legal here but the noise is loud and annoying and the kids are trying to fall asleep just as this guy starts target practice each night and they sleep with windows open since we have no AC. He's not being unsafe or anything. It's just annoying that I have to keep telling Nicholas it's fireworks so he won't get scared that the man who fixed his bike when the chain fell off and I couldn't do it, has a gun. Nicholas thinks that only police officers and police officer families, should have guns and it's been beaten into his head that he's never to touch one if he ever sees one. The neighbor a nice enough guy, retired, works on his car a lot, let's the kids in the neighborhood 'help' work on the car or in his wife's garden or whatever, when he's outside, has a ton of grandkids that are always around with the neighborhood kids all day. He foots the ice cream truck bill a lot. He's a nice guy. But like can't you target practice some other time? Just let the kids fall asleep first.


	13. Chapter 13

Twenty-four hours later Danny and Linda were finally home. Linda had tried everything she could think of to remember who Karl was but it wasn't coming to her. Danny had explained the case to her hoping something would jog her memory but nothing was working. Danny reminded her of how she stayed with Frank and Henry while Joe crashed on the couch for a week because the family was concerned about alarms threats but that still didn't seem familiar to Linda. That night found Linda standing in the bathroom getting ready for bed. The faint red lines on her torso a distant visual reminder of what transpired over the last few days. Linda was more frustrated with the fact that she couldn't remember the events that lead up to this than she was about being hurt. Linda walked out of the bathroom with a frown on her face. 

"You okay?" Danny asked her.

 Linda sighed as she sat down on the edge of their bed, "Yeah."

 Danny knew better than to trust her answer at the moment, "You sure?" He asked, "Honey. You can talk to me if something is bothering you." He sat beside her.

 "I hate that I can't remember him." Linda said, "What else don't I remember? What else have I forgotten?"

 Danny took Linda's hand in his, "He wasn't important. You don't need to remember him."

 Linda looked up at her husband, "What if I don't remember something that is important?"

 "You remember us.  You remember the kids.  You remember our family." Danny squeezed her hand, "That's what's important."

 Linda nodded her head, "I'm scared Danny." She admitted, "This was a big thing I didn't remember."

 "We'll figure it out. It's okay." Danny put his arm around her waist pulling her close, "You don't have to remember everything. You're safe. Loved. Protected. I'll remember what you can't." Danny smiled. 

 "I love you so much." Linda rested her head on his shoulder. The two Reagan's sat soaking in comfort they found in each other. Linda too worked up to move and Danny unsure of what he could do to help Linda other than just being there for her.

* * *

A week later found Danny and Linda both back at work. Linda with a permanent security guard to walk her to and from her car each day. Linda didn't argue about it. She walked with Spense every day. She didn't want to take any chances with her baby. After a long shift and having to help tell a wife her husband had passed Linda was more than ready to go home. She walked in the door with Spense on her hip. She had been later than normal tonight so Frank picked the kids up from their after-school program and ordered pizza for dinner. Linda walked in to find the kids ready for bed watching an old movie with their Grandfather in the living room.

"Hey, guys." Linda sat next to Sam.

"Hi, Mommy." Faith smiled up at her.

"Mommy!" Sam hugged her tight.

"Grandpa let us have extra cookies!" Grace said loudly.

Linda laughed, "I'm sure he did." 

"There's pizza in the fridge for you and Danny." Frank smiled, "And I thought we talked about the cookies." He teased Grace. 

"Oh yeah." Graces cheeks turned red.

"Hello?!" Danny called from the front door.

"Living room!" Frank yelled.

Linda stood up and handed Spense to his Grandfather to meet Danny at the door while he peeled off his coat, "Hi." She slipped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, you." Danny smiled. He held Linda close wondering what the tight hug was for, "How was work?"

Linda sighed, "I missed you." She replied. 

Danny squeezed his wife tight, "Missed you too."

The two were quickly interrupted by three restless kids scrambling for hugs and kisses from Daddy as the credits to the movie started. Danny and Linda ate dinner while the kids had another snack for the night before putting them to bed.

* * *

Danny was pulling his shirt over his head when Linda walked into the room after getting Spense to sleep. She walked up to Danny hugging him close, "Hard day?" He asked her.

Linda nodded her head, "Long." She took a deep breath, "Lost a patient today. Had to help talk to the wife. She said she saw him that morning. He left for work. Kissed her and the kids goodbye. No one expected a car accident to kill him while he went to a business lunch." Linda sighed, "She said she didn't know how she was going to tell their kids. How she was going to sleep without him. It just....stuck with me today."

Danny understood. Certain cases pushed his emotions on certain days more than others. Danny hooked a finger under Linda's jaw tilting her head up before kissing her sweetly. Linda sighed happily. She slid her arms up around his neck pulling him closer. Danny smiled as he felt his wife's body fit so perfectly against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist while the one that held her jaw up slithered to the back of her head tangling his fingers in her hair. Linda tilted her head dragging her lips down his chin, feeling the stubble on his jaw prick her lips. She slowly made her way down to his neck where she left a mark just low enough for him to be able to cover with his collared work shirt in the morning. Linda gasped when she felt Danny reach into the back waistband of her pants to pinch her ass. Danny slowly backed up pulling his wife with him until his legs hit the side of their bed. Taking Linda with him Danny laid down so Linda could straddle his waist.

Linda took her time kissing Danny's body. Her fingers lightly followed the lines of scars, tattoos, and muscles. Her tongue and lips dipped into the shallow valleys between muscles, over the sensitive ridges of scars, tracing the ink on his body that kept the most important parts of him embedded into his skin. Danny lay on his back watching his wife worship his body. She seemed to be off in her own world of exploring every inch of his chest and torso. Her fingers raked down his arms while her tongue traced her name on his hip. Linda sat upright while straddling her husband to pull her shirt over her head. Danny grinned seeing his wife's body unveiled to him. Danny expertly rolled them over so he could make Linda feel just as good as she had been making him. So he could mark her body with his lips, a primal need to stake a claim on his wife by nipping at her skin, settling in the back of his mind. Danny carefully kissed every scar and bruise on her chest before his mouth descended upon her breasts. Linda rolled her head back letting the feelings of pleasure wash away all her anxieties and worries.

Danny took his time building his wife up before slipping out of his pajama pants and boxers. He slid off Linda's pants and panties with minimal assistance from her. Danny's mouth moved south to a sensitive spot under Linda's ribs on the side before moving back up to her lips. Danny's hand slipped between the two of them as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Linda felt her body temperature rise as Danny's fingers worked magically on her body. She peaked quickly. Everything flashing before her as she tried to catch her breath. When Danny didn't stop Linda cried out his name over and over as she toppled over the edge a second time. She barely had time to register before Danny slid inside her, basking in her warmth. Danny pulled Linda's legs up to press deeper. His hand's gripping her waist. Linda locked her ankles around her husband pulling him as close as possible. They moved in sync with each other as if two cogs on one machine. Danny bent forward, his mouth searching for her breast as he continued his rhythm. Linda wrapped her hands around her husbands, strong arms on either side of her body as she felt Danny's body tense up. Danny caught Linda's lips with his as he crashed down. Linda followed weekly her body trying to milk Danny for every drop until they both could breathe again. Danny peppered kisses up and down Linda's neck to her lips and back again. It was then that he tasted something wet and salty. Danny inspected closer realizing Linda was crying. Everything in that moment came to a full stop. 

Danny rolled off his wife, cupped her cheek with one hand to wipe the tears away with his thumb, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry. This wasn't....." Linda shook her head.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Did I hurt you?" Danny's eyes scanned Linda's body. Other than a hickey on her chest and normal redness from him being slightly rough with her body but he'd been less rough with her tonight than he was some other times.

"I'm not hurt. God no. You didn't hurt me." Linda put a hand on Danny's chest.

"Why don't I get you something to wear?" Danny offered, still wondering what the tears were for but trying to make her more comfortable.

"Don't go." Linda grabbed his wrist, "I'm not crying because we had sex." Linda said softly, "I'm scared."

"Of me?" Danny asked not knowing what do.

" **No**." Linda shook her head, "Never of you." She said, "If I can't remember something a little important about my life, what's to stop me from not remembering the big important things?" Linda shivered from the cool air conditioner, "What if I don't remember you one day? Or how amazing it feels to make love to you?"

Danny tugged the blanket up from the end of the bed. He'd seen Linda shiver and wanted to make her comfortable, "You won't forget me." Danny smiled.

"But..." Linda tried to speak but Danny put a finger to her lips.

"And if you do forget me and forget how it feels to make love to me then that just means I have to make you fall in love with me all over again  That means I get to slowly and romantically make love to you over and over to show you just how amazing you are." Danny kissed Linda softly.

"I love you." Linda sighed.

"I love you more." Danny smiled at his wife.

Linda settled into Danny's embrace, "I love you the most." Danny tucked a stray hair behind Linda's ear.

Linda listened to Danny's heart beating loudly as she pressed her ear to his chest, "I don't ever want to lose you." 

Danny squeezed Linda tight, "You won't." He promised knowing it was a promise he might not be able to keep.

Eventually, Spense woke up hungry. Linda threw on Danny's t-shirt and a pair of pants while Danny picked up their clothes and changed the sheets. If his gut was right Spense would soon be sleeping between them tonight. Danny shook his head with a smile while Linda walked in the room with the baby in her arms.

"He okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but he's not sleepy." Linda sighed. Linda settled into bed with Spense between her and Danny, "See. He's wide awake." Linda smiled as Spense giggled when he found his toes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Danny asked his son, "It's nite nite time. Shhh." Danny picked up Spenses Jet's pacifier, "Want this?" He gave it to the tiny baby.

"Now will you sleep?" Linda asked Spense. The only response she got was his big beautiful eyes blinking at her. Linda settled down with her head on her pillow and an arm outstretched across the bed to Danny's hip.

Danny frowned when the bedroom door opened a crack, "Daddy?" Sam's soft sleepy voice called out.

"Yeah, Rookie. Come here." Danny sat up a bit, "What's wrong?"

"Daddy I hear mon'terths." Sam rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists.

Danny lifted the little boy into the bed, "how about you sleep with Mommy, and Daddy and Spense to night?" 

"Otay Daddy." Sam immediately curled up on his side to fall back asleep.

Linda smiled, "At least they waited to interrupt us." She chuckled.

"I was thinking the same thing." Danny grinned. He looked over at Linda, "I love you."

"I love you." She squeezed his hip with her hand, "Goodnight Danny."

Goodnight Linda." Danny smiled as he watched his wife close her eyes. only when he was sure everyone was fast asleep did Danny dare close his eyes and let sleep overcome him for the night. Danny hoped that not only would tomorrow bring a new day, it would bring a change in Linda's thoughts. He hoped the new day would bring with it anything to help Linda feel less lost and sad and back to more confident and happy. Not remembering the case with Karl knocked her down a few pegs. Just when she was doing so well, something came along and kicked her down. Danny prayed his wife would find the strength to once again climb to the top of the ever changing mountain that stood before her.


	14. Chapter 14

As summer started to warm up, Jack and Sean turned another year older splitting the day with their own family and having a large get together with everyone around. When Linda's birthday came, Danny had told Linda he was taking her away for a weekend. He planned to get out of work after lunch on Friday, get the kids settled, then when she got home they were taking off to the city. Linda was nervous to leave Spense but Danny promised her everyone would be okay. It wasn't a holiday weekend and he and Frank had prepared for anything possible. Linda was hesitant but when Frank stepped in and talked to Linda, she felt better knowing her nine-month-old was in good hands with his Grandpa.

That Friday when Linda got home early, Danny already had their bags in the car. The kids were sitting down eating dinner with Frank when Linda walked in the house.

"You got them to eat broccoli?" Linda looked at Sam's plate, "How did that happen?"

"Bribery." Frank smiled, "I told them we could have a fire in the fire pit and roast marshmallows and make smores but they had to eat a spoonful of broccoli with their chicken." 

"I not like it pokey." Sam said.

Linda was about to ask what he meant when Frank grinned, "He didn't like the tops because they felt like they poked his tongue so I chopped up the tops really small and mixed them into his sweet potatoes and he likes that. So he's eating the stems alone and the tops mixed with mashed sweet potatoes."

"Got it." Linda nodded her head, "Are you all going to be good for Grandpa? Help him out with Spense?" Linda asked.

"Yes." Grace nodded her head.

"We'll be the best kids ever!" Faith smiled.

"I a big helper." Sam looked up at his Mommy.

Linda kissed Spense's cheek, "Are you going to be good too?" Spense replied by picking up a rattle from his high chair tray and waving it around. Linda smiled at her infant son, "I love you." She kissed him again before making rounds to her other children.

"You come home again?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Danny hugged him tight, "Mommy and I are going away for two sleeps then we'll be home."

"Otay." Sam nodded his head.

Linda and Danny said goodbye to their kids and Frank before embarking on their one weekend out and away. Linda knew Danny was dying to get her out of the house. She hadn't been able to sleep much lately. Dr. Bennett said it was because Linda was worried about forgetting important parts of her life. However, Dr. Bennett reminded Linda that she already had forgotten things. She wasn't losing memories she was creating. And she'd yet to not remember a family member. She wasn't going to soon forget everything. She just couldn't access some memories while others were freely mulling around her mind.

For most of the car ride, Linda tried to relax. She tried to push her worries and fears from her mind but her anxiety kept coming back around. Linda looked over at Danny who held her hand as he drove them into Manhatten. He hoped the weekend out of the house would help Linda feel special and loved. He knew she deserved so much more than he was able to give her but that didn't stop him from trying. When they parked at the hotel Danny carried their suitcase up to the room while keeping Linda at his side. They had stopped for dinner on the way and we're taking the rest of the night to themselves to have quiet alone time.

The first thing Danny did was lead Linda to the bed, "Sit down and close your eyes." He smiled at her.

"Okay." Linda nodded her head, doing as he asked.

Danny pulled a thick envelope out of his suitcase. The birthday present he hid from Linda. Danny put the large envelope in her hands, "Open them."

Linda looked down at the manila envelope confused as to what might be inside. She carefully pulled the contents out. Pages of paper were tied together with a silver ribbon. The handmade book bound tightly so it wouldn't fall apart. On the front of the first page was a picture of Danny and Linda from their wedding day. Linda carefully turned the cover to the first page that was written on.

_'_ _Dear Linda,_

_I want to start this off by telling you I love you. I love you so much. There is nothing and no one that could ever compare to you. You are the only woman I ever want to love in my entire life. You are the strongest woman I know. Hell, the strongest person I know. The things you have to do, just to get through a stressful day at work are nothing short of miraculous. I am so proud of you. When the mountain grows you hike up all over again. When you slip and fall, you dust yourself off and start climbing. I admire how much courage and bravery it takes to keep climbing the mountain after you've fallen down to the bottom again. You don't stop climbing._

_I can hardly believe that it has been thirty-years since we met. I fell in love with you then. You've kept my heart since the day we kissed for the first time. I remember it so vividly. You smelt like strawberries and your lips tasted like the orange chocolates you'd been eating that night. The day I met you I fell in love. You were so gorgeous I didn't think there was any way you'd even noticed me, let alone want to eventually date me._

_You've said it many times. How you wish you could remember. How scared you are about not remembering me. Or the kids. Or how my lips feel against your skin. How my hands feel gliding down your sides, holding onto your hips as we make love. If it takes every breath I ever take, I will remind you over and over of anything you forget.'_

The letter went on for twenty-seven more pages, front, and back. Reminding Linda with pictures and words of their wedding day. Being pregnant with all of their children. Bringing them all home. Danny detailed out how Linda's body molded perfectly against Danny's as they made love. How her body was flawless despite how she might feel in the mirror. Danny's letter went on and on about how much he loved her, wanted her, desired her. By the time Linda was done reading Danny's letter tears were falling down her cheeks. He eloquently, lovingly, and incredibly put together the most heartfelt outpouring of his emotions, thoughts, and feelings for her, that she'd ever seen. Even their wedding vows, both the first wedding and vow renewal weren't as incredible at the small book he bound with a simple ribbon.

Linda laid the book on her lap, "Oh Danny." She sniffled, "I love you." 

"There's more." Danny smiled. He pulled a long rectangular box from behind his back, "Open it."

Linda opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. She smiled wide. The bracelet was full of charms Danny picked out. In the very center was a police shield next to a caduceus. On either side were beads, one with a Jet's logo and the other a love knot. Next to the love knot was a dangling charm with two hearts. Danny and Linda's names were engraved on the sides and their birthstones sat in the bottom of each heart. Dangling next to the Jet's charm was a dangling family tree with the words, ' _Moms make love grow_ ' across the bottom. Two more beads sat on either side of the dangling charms. One with a scripted letter R repeating and the other with red crystal hearts and the other, a silver key with a heart attached. The two stoppers on either end were Linda's favorite shade of purple.

"It's beautiful." Linda gasped. Danny pulled the charm bracelet out and put it on Linda's wrist, "Thank you." Linda kissed her husband's lips.

"You're beautiful." Danny flirted with his wife.

Linda blushed, "Danny." Linda sighed.

"Oh wait. There's more." He grinned pulling his wallet from his pocket. Danny smirked as Linda looked completely confused as to what he was doing. Danny pulled out a business card and handed it to Linda.

Linda had to read the card twice before she asked Danny a question, "A gun shop?" 

"Yup." Danny nodded his head.

"What?" Linda flipped the card over wondering if she missed something.

"I'm going to take you tomorrow to this shop where I know a guy, and we're going to buy you a gun." Danny said, "I think, it would be smart for you to have one you can keep on you." Danny explained.

Linda hadn't thought much about owning her own gun. She was getting better at shooting Danny's. they'd been going to the range off and on for a while now. She'd thought about her own but it wasn't in the forefront of her mind lately, "Oh." She said softly.

"You okay with that?" Danny asked her, "We don't have to. I just thought you might want to. It will be some extra safety for you, especially in that parking garage."

"Thank you. It's amazingly thoughtful." Linda kissed Danny sweetly, "This was  _all_ amazingly thoughtful. You are a wonderful husband. I still have no idea how I ever got so lucky."

"I was persistent. I'm pretty sure I was a pity date to start with." Danny joked.

Linda shook her head, "I remember you. All of you. I never pitied you. I just prayed I'd be with you for the rest of my life. And God answered my prayers." Linda smiled.

"I love you, Linda Reagan." Danny slipped his arms around her waist.

"I love you more." Linda teased.

"I love you the most." Danny replied. He laid his wife back on the bed and slowly made love to her that night. Swearing the two of them would always be together. That no matter what happened he would continue being the support Linda needed to trek up the mountain of life that had pushed her so far down.


	15. Chapter 15

July faded into August where Danny and Linda spent a quiet twenty-eighth anniversary at home for a few hours before Danny got called into work on a high profile case that was taking everyone's attention. Grace turned ten in a bittersweet day filled with fun for her. Linda could hardly believe the baby that was thrust unexpectedly upon her and Danny was already a ten-year-old young girl. Linda couldn't believe how big Grace was. With September Sam and Faith started third grade. For the first time, they were in separate classes. With Sam still struggling with speech, the school recommended doing some developmental tests. Danny and Linda sat nervously in the doctor's office at Easter Seals while Sam was doing his testing. They had talked to the Pediatric Neuropsychologist and answered the questions she had for them before she took Sam off for testing. Two days of testing and they were finally waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Thank you so much for coming. I want to let you know Sam is a sweet little boy. He was such a pleasure to work with." The doctor pulled out some paperwork handing it to Danny and Linda to look at, "This is the report and test results." She flipped to the first page, "The first page is just going over family history, medical history, all the questions you answered for me. The second page is the social and educational history you and the school filled out for me. Now, the third page is more information about the psychological history and the concerns that brought you in here. The fourth page is where I started with behavioral observations. Sam was evaluated at two sessions a week apart. At each session, he had a little anxiety separating from both of you but he warmed up quickly even inviting me and the other examiner to his house to play and telling us both that he loved us. He's a very sweet boy." She smiled, "His mood was generally happy and pleasant but he became nervous and worried about his performance. He would turn his head and to the examiner to elicit the answer from her. He often said things were too hard and needed frequent reassurance to just try his best. During oral talks his speech remained stilted as Sam seemed to have difficulty expressing himself fluidly. He exhibited poorly modulated speech."

"What does that mean?" Danny interrupted her.

"Stilted speech is speaking awkwardly. OVerly formal words. Things of that nature." The doctor explained, "He often decided tasks were too hard and took frequent trips to the water fountain and restroom. He was even once observed running from the woman's to the men's room pressing the automatic buttons." She smiled. The doctor explained all the test scores to Danny and Linda, "Sam's speech and performance on the testing and evaluation is best explained by a diagnosis of Dysarthria. Dysarthria is a motor speech disorder. It results from impaired movement of the muscles used for speech production. Muscles such as the lips, tongue, vocal folds, and/or the diaphragm. Symptoms Sam currently exhibits are Slurred, choppy or mumbled speech, a slow rate of speech, difficulty for others to understand his speech, abnormal pitch, and rhythm, as well as limited tongue, lip, and jaw movement. Dysarthria is caused by damage to the brain. In Sam's case, it's believed to have happened at birth. He has no known history of stroke or tumors. People with Parkinson's or ALS also present with Dysarthria but that is not something that happened to Sam. It could have been trauma at birth or in the womb that caused it to happen. In any case, it's nothing that could have been prevented or avoided with any type of prenatal care or neonatal care at or immediately following his birth."

"I had him at home." Linda immediately felt guilt for causing her son to have brain damage.

"I know. But I'd like to reiterate, this is damage to the brain that was caused by something unknown. This isn't damage caused by a fall because he was unattended and not being cared for. This is damage to the brain either in-utero or at birth that could not have been prevented had you had the best obstetrician in the world delivering your son. This is just something that happened to him. " She smiled warmly, "There was nothing that could have been done to avoid it." Danny squeezed Linda's hand tightly, "Sam also meets the criteria for a mild anxiety disorder namely, unspecified anxiety disorder. He has fears and worries that impact his ability to function. He has separation anxiety when being away from both parents or close caregivers. During the evaluations, he also seemed concerned about his performance and complained of various physical symptoms when prompted with tasks he perceived as challenging. Additionally, Sam's performance on this evaluation, clinical observations and rating scales completed by home and school provide support that indeed Sam exhibits weaknesses in a number of cognitive areas which include: Processing information quickly and efficiently, attention, self-monitoring and impulse control. Throughout the evaluations, Sam required frequent redirection, has difficulty remaining focused and exhibited impulsivity and hyperactivity. Sam struggles with paying attention to details or makes careless mistakes, does not listen to what needs to be done, is often forgetful in his daily activities, has difficulty waiting his turn, interrupts or intrudes on others, leaves his seat when expected to remain sitting. He struggles with select aspects of executive functioning which include organization, adjusting to a change in routine, initiating problem-solving, sustaining working memory and inhibiting impulses. Based on Sam's performance on this evaluation, observations and rating scales from multiple raters a diagnosis of Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder combined presentation appears most appropriate. Furthermore, Same demonstrated impaired processing speed. Giving Sam a separate diagnosis of an unspecified neurodevelopmental disorder. Processing speed is the pace at which you take in information. The amount of time it takes for your brain to make sense of it and begin to respond. This information can be visual, such as letters and numbers. It can also be auditory, such as spoken language. Sam leans more towards having a hard time with spoken language rather than visual however he scored low on both scales. For example, Sam was given a list of grade level sight words. He needed more time to process each letter separately and sound them out in order to read the full word. Finally, it should be noted that Sam is very friendly and a warm-hearted child. He is willing to learn and interested in a lot of subjects. However, he needs specific interventions to address his anxiety, inattention, impulse control challenges, and impaired processing speed. Therefore the following recommendations are offered to improve Sam's overall quality of functioning. Sam is being diagnosed with ADHD, Slow processing speed, Dysarthria, and Unspecified anxiety disorder."

"So what does that all mean? Is he...uh..." Danny tried to find the right words to say, "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect. He will need an Individual education plan to address his learning needs, as well as speech therapy for a multitude of difficulties, occupational therapy for difficulties with oral motor movement, behavioral therapy to address his emotional regulation and anxiety as well as his overall behavioral functioning. There are also recommendations to see a school counselor on a frequent basis." The doctor said, "Pages ten through twelve are my recommendations in school and at home. He would benefit from a schedule posted to let him know what he's doing day to day to lessen the anxiety and uncertainty of the day. Sadifficultyiculty with multiple step instructions. Whereas you may tell his sister to, come downstairs, wash her hands, set the table, then sit to eat dinner. Sam is only able to come downstairs and wash his hands. Then needs instruction on the third and fourth task. Doing school work and home work will take extra time and Sam will benifit from frequant motor breaks to help modulate himself and maintain attention. Sam will benefit greatly from the implementation of the recommendations at school and at home. The last few pages are all his test scores. I've sent a copy of this to the school, there are two copies for your records as well."

"Are these things he will have forever?" Danny asked.

"Yes. However, he will be able to live a functional life as long as he is able to manage his disabilities and utilize the skills he will learn through speech, occupational, behavioral therapy as well as counseling." The doctor explained, "Your boy is perfectly fine. There is nothing wrong with him. He is who he is and that's what makes everyone special. Your son is okay. He's happy, healthy and clearly he's loved. It's a lot to take in on one day. But over time you'll see how he blossoms now that you have the tools to help him grow."

"Does he..is he always going to be in special education now?" Linda asked her.

"I think he will do just fine in class with his peers but being pulled out for therapies and some parts of the day. Such as when they are doing testing, Sam will benefit from a quiet space alone with extra time to complete the test as well as being able to have an aid explain the question to him and possibly assist him with an example before he does the test question. It will lessen the distractions as well as make him more comfortable and less anxious about finishing when others are finished." She told Linda and Danny.

"What about medication?" Danny wondered, "Kids who have ADHD are on meds. We catch kids all the time that abuse them."

"At this time I feel jumping to medication is not in Sam's best interest. He's newly diagnosed. I feel that trying therapies and coping skills for anxiety is the first step and if things don't work or seem to get worse, then it's time to talk about medication. But I don't like to put children on powerful meds just because they _can_ take them." She explained. The two Reagans talked to the doctor for another twenty minutes before they were ready to leave. Danny held Linda's hand tight as they walked to the car.

"He's going to be okay. Right?" Danny looked to his wife for reassurance.

"He's okay. He's going to be just fine. We'll take time and re-read all this, talk to the school, do a lot of research. We'll figure this out." Linda nodded her head.

Danny opened the passenger door for Linda, "You didn't do this to him. You couldn't have stopped it from happening. Neither one of us caused this." Danny said to his wife.

"I know." Linda nodded her head the guilt filling her heart, "I just wish I could have done something or I knew about it earlier or something."

"But we know now. And that's what matters." Danny kissed Linda sweetly.

"How could I have not known. I mean, we always knew he wasn't up to par with Faith but how could I have missed this? I'm a nurse. This is my job. To see these things." Linda sighed.

"Because he's Sam. And we love him. And we got him in speech therapy when he was younger and they didn't catch all of this. Not until this year when it started to impact his school work. And we knew he was more nervous and anxious but that was after...after he was taken so I think we just assumed it was because of that experience. But it's okay. We know now. We have the information and I'm scared for him. And worried about what's going to happen next but we love him. So I know that we'll figure this out together." Danny tried to stay positive for Linda.

"You're right." Linda took a deep breath, "It's going to be okay." She nodded her head.

"It's going to be just fine. I promise." Danny hugged Linda close as they both tried to register how their life changed in just one short week. Both of them trying to be supportive for the other as they tried to wrap their heads around their son's diagnosis. 


	16. Chapter 16

Late one Saturday morning in September found Linda and Danny both at home playing a board game with the kids. Sam, Faith, and Grace had become bored as the rain kept them from playing outside. The sky was dark and thunder rumbled loudly. Danny sat next to Sam, with his arm around the back of Sam's chair. Every time the house shook with thunder Sam would tense up in fear. Danny gently patted his son's back until the moment passed then go back to resting his hand on the back of Sam's chair. Spense happily played in his playpen while squealing loudly as if he was trying to talk to his toys.

"I have four." Grace counted the dots on the dice, "One, two, three, four." She moved her piece, "Okay Sam, your turn."

"Otay." Sam took the dice from his sister. He rolled the dice, "One. Two. Fwee. Four. Five. Thiks." Sam counted the dots on the dice, "I goes. One. Two. Fwee. Four. Five. Thiks." He moved his blue piece, "Daddy." Sam handed him the card he landed on.

"No. You try to read it first." Danny smiled.

Sam huffed as he tried to sound out the word. The letters not making sense, "Mmmoovve a-hhead to 'tart. Move a'ead to 'tart." Sam smiled proudly.

"Good job." Danny beamed at his son. He moved Sam's piece to the other side of the board before passing the dice to Faith for her turn. Danny frowned when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, "Reagan." He answered, "What? When?....Okay.....We'll be there soon." Danny ended the call, "Okay guys. Time to clean up the game. We'll play again later." 

"But Daddy!" Faith complained.

"I was winning!" Grace crossed her arms.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"I don' wanna!" Sam pouted.

"I wasn't asking. All three of you, pick up the game." Danny said to his children, "Margaret is in labor. That was Jamie. They are getting ready to leave the house." He said to Linda.

"I'll go change Spense and pack up a bag of stuff for the kids." Linda smiled. She got up from her seat to pick up Spense. Linda went upstairs to change Spense's diaper and pack a small backpack for each of the kids to have something to do while they waited for Margaret to have her baby.

* * *

At the hospital, Faith, Grace, and Sam played on their tablets for a little bit while Spense and Will were entertained with a movie Linda had put on the extra tablet for them to watch. Jack and Kathleen had arrived with Gus and Maddie in tow. Lucy showed up with Ava, Emma, and Charlie. She'd called Sean who was working and trying to get to the hospital if he could slip away from work. Frank paced back and forth while waiting for news of his newest grandchild. Erin and Nicky sat off to the side chatting quietly. A couple of hours passed with little word how things were progressing. Erin had gone out with Nicky to pick up pizza for everyone as the kids were getting restless and hungry. Lucy and Kathleen sat all the kids down on the floor to eat while Linda fed Spense a bottle and Danny cut up Will's pizza so he could eat with a plastic fork. Frank sipped a cup of lukewarm coffee wondering when he'd get to meet his granddaughter. Another hour passed while the team of Reagan's waited.

Frank was the first one to spot Jamie walking down the hall, "Well?!" Frank smiled.

"She's here. She's cute. She's adorable. Margaret is fine, the baby is fine." Jamie grinned. He handed his phone to Frank first who passed it around the Reagans.

"Daddy!" Will toddled over to his father.

Jamie lifted Will into his arms, "Want to see a picture of your baby sister?" He took his phone from Lucy for a moment, "See. There she is."

"Baby!" Will pointed to the phone.

"That's right. That's your baby sister." Jamie hugged his son tight.

"What's her name?" Kathleen asked.

Jamie handed his phone off to Linda, "So, Dad already knows her name. And Danny and Linda. Erin, I tried to tell you to but you said whatever I picked was fine. Margaret and I wanted to run the name by the family before deciding." Jamie explained, "Her name is Josephine Amelia Reagan. I've been calling her Jo, and Margaret has been calling her Joey." Jamie grinned.

"That's a cute name." Lucy smiled.

"Uncle Joe would love that." Jack grinned.

"Yeah. He'd be really happy to have a cute little girl with his name." Sean nodded.

"That's sweet." Erin commented.

"Nice job, Harvard." Danny clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Aww, that's so cute." Kathleen said.

"Okay. I'm going to go back to Margaret." Jamie took his phone back after everyone saw Josephine's picture, "Okay, Will. You go see Uncle Danny. Be a good boy." Jamie kissed Will's cheek before handing him off to Danny. Jamie hustled down the hall back through the double doors of the maternity ward.

Danny set Will down to play with the other kids while he sat beside Linda. Linda took Danny's hand in hers. She squeezed it tight. Danny turned his head to Linda, "You alright?"

Linda smiled, "Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just reminiscing." She put her head on Danny's shoulder. He moved his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, "Spense will be one in just about a month." Linda sighed, "He's already getting so big. And Grace is already ten and the twins are getting so big. I just....They are so big already. And Jack and Sean are growing families. Jack only has a few years until he's thirty. When Jack turns thirty we'll have kids ranging from..." Linda paused to do the math, "From four years old to thirty years old. And we're almost at thirty years of marriage. And it's only a few years till we're both fifty. It's just a lot to think about. I feel so blessed to have such an amazing family. But I feel so old because Jack is twenty-seven but so young because Spense isn't even one yet. Jamie and Margaret having a baby today just made me really have time to sit down and think about it." Linda explained.

Danny listened to Linda ramble, "It seems like yesterday I was holding Jack in my arms, terrified of this tiny, loud, baby, not knowing what to do with my first son. And now he's married with kids of his own." Danny smiled, "And we're still waiting to see Spense walk." Danny chuckled, "When I met you I never imagined what life would be like. All of our children and grandchildren. I love you. I love our family. I couldn't imagine anything better than this." Danny kissed Linda's cheek sweetly.

The whole family stayed until they could visit baby Jo for a few moments before being sent home. Linda and Danny taking Will with them for the night so Jamie could stay with Margaret and Jo in the hospital.

* * *

That night Linda and Danny were in their bedroom getting changed for bed. Linda stood in the bathroom inspecting her hair.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I have another grey hair." Linda frowned, "I dyed it so the others wouldn't show and now I have them popping back up since the roots are showing." Linda frowned picking her hair apart.

Danny walked up behind Linda, "Where's this grey hair?" He asked.

"Right here. See? These are blonde, this one is grey." Linda held up the offending strand of hair.

"This one?" Danny pointed. Linda nodded her head. Danny quickly plucked the strand of hair from his wife's head. Linda winced in surprise, "See. No more grey hair." Danny grinned.

Linda's jaw dropped. She never expected Danny to pluck her hair. Laughter bubbled out of Linda, "I can not believe you just did that." She laughed hard.

Danny laughed, "Really? Because I've had to help you pull out an ingrown hair because you wouldn't just leave it alone."

"Yeah. But I expected that." Linda held her side as she laughed.

"It's my job as your husband to make you happy. I got rid of the problem. Now there's not a grey hair anymore." Danny kissed his wife sweetly.

"I love you so much." Linda smiled wide.

"Love you more." Danny pulled his wife close.

"I love you the most." Linda couldn't stop the ear to ear grin, "I still can't believe you did that." Linda giggled.

"Do you feel better about your hair now?" Danny asked.

"I guess I do." Linda nodded.

"Good. Job completed." Danny joked, "C'mon, I have another husband job to complete." Danny pulled Linda towards their bed.

"And what would that be?" Linda let Danny lead her through their room. Linda climbed onto the bed and laid on her back looping her arms loosely around Danny's neck.

"Making love to the most gorgeous woman in the world." Danny tugged at the hem of Linda's pajama shirt. He pulled it up over Linda's head, "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Danny's fingers traced over Linda's tattoo on her shoulder, down over her breasts, down her sides and back up again. Linda's skin flushed deep pink under Danny's gaze. He cupped Linda's face in his hands tilting it to meet her lips with his. Danny's body pressed down on Linda's. Her soft sigh allowing Danny's tongue entrance into her mouth. His hands roamed his wife's body as he slowly kissed her. When Danny pulled back slightly it gave Linda the opportunity to pull Danny's shirt off so she could feel his skin under her fingertips. Danny's mouth made its way down Linda's jaw to her neck before moving down further. Linda moaned Danny's name as he took one of her breasts in his mouth while squeezing the other. Linda tipped her head back. Danny slowly made his way down Linda's body not missing an inch of her skin. Pressing kisses to scars that were left on her body. Danny slid off Linda's pants and panties. His fingers teased their way up her inner thighs before his lips followed. With years of experience, Danny's mouth expertly teased his wife. Linda gripped the headboard above her as Danny's lips and tongue worked her body in the most sensitive spots. His hands kneading her thighs. Linda felt her body heat rising as Danny carefully brought her to the edge before backing off. The coarse, prickly, stubble on his face adding more sensation as his lips moved. He kept her wanting more as he worked her up only to let go at the last moment. Finally, Linda felt Danny's fingers assist as he pushed her over the edge. Danny smiled hearing his wife call his name in the midst of her peaking. He kept going until her legs started to shake once again feeling her body tingle. Danny slowly moved his lips down Linda's thighs leaving a rather large hickey for only himself to see for the next few days. Danny shucked off his pants and boxers as he gently kissed his way back up Linda's body. He paused at her breasts once again until Linda tugged at his arms wanting to taste his kiss. Linda got her wish when Danny laid atop her bracing himself so as not to crush her. Their lips met while their tongues tangled with each other. 

Linda rolled Danny over so she could inspect his body. She took her time kissing every scar. She felt herself grow more aroused as she felt his strong, muscles under her lips. His strength never ceased to amaze her. She always knew Danny was good looking but never did she imagine just how much knowing how strong and safe he was would be so arousing. Knowing how powerful her husband was and seeing how her touch could turn him into putty in her hands was amazing. Linda's tongue swirled over the flaws on his body. She wished she could heal every mark on his chest with the touch of her lips. Linda's fingers stroked Danny's abs digging gently into the valleys between his six-pack. Her tongue traced over the **'Semper Fi'** tattoo on his chest before moving down his chest. Linda smiled as she felt how soft his skin was under her tongue but knowing how strong he was. She reached his hip where her name sat on his skin. Forever a reminder of the love of his life. Linda heard Danny lost in pleasure as he babbled her name. She took Danny gently in her hands while her lips stayed on his body memorizing every inch of his skin. Her lips and tongue scouring every dip and imperfection in his body. She took her time working Danny's body with her mouth, loving the feel of her husband beneath her. Every inch of his skin, every muscle, every scar, every mark, every small imperfection, a spot for her to love over and over. Linda swore she could stare at her husband's body for days and find something new and sexy about it without even trying. Linda's fingers pressed into Danny's skin tracing the lines on his body. She pressed her body against him as she swirled her tongue around his navel. Linda felt her body tingle with pleasure as she explored her husband. His body a work of art she never stopped wanting. Danny's muscles held firm while Linda's lips worked their way down his skin. Linda gently scratched Danny's thighs with her nails before sinking her mouth on to him. She felt Danny's fingers roughly tangle in her hair as she bobbed up and down. 

Danny always considered himself a lucky man. Even more so after hearing stories from other married men who talked about their wive's lack of comfort when having sex. Linda had always been curious and trusting with Danny. Even after she was assaulted she never felt scared of Danny. She'd always wanted to make him feel just as good as he made her feel. Since they started having sex when they were younger, Linda had made it clear that if she was happy and sated she wanted nothing more than for Danny to feel the same way. Linda continued working Danny when she felt him start to pulse in her mouth. She looked up at Danny through her eye lashes as he tried to catch his breath. When Linda was sure he was done she pulled off before immediately going back to work on him with her hands. She wasn't done yet. Her mouth helping along with her hands to bring Danny to his peak once again. Linda had once asked Danny how he could become so aroused so quickly with her. His only response was to throw her on the bed and compliment her body with his hands and lips, telling her it was easy when he had the sexiest woman in the world in his arms. As soon as Linda worked Danny back up again she shifted to straddle his hips. She gasped when Danny quickly flipped them over. He pulled Linda's legs over his shoulders before slowly entering her. He went at an agonizingly slow pace making Linda want him more and more by the second. He waited until Linda was practically begging to slide all the way inside. Linda started at Danny's perfect boy as he teased her. She moaned Danny's name over and over as she felt him move. Her body shook again when Danny's hand gently found the right spot to press with just the right amount of pressure. Danny's name paused on Linda's lips as she tumbled down from her high. Danny kept going searching for his own release. It was easy to find as Linda's muscles squeezed around him. Danny proclaimed his love for his wife as he filled her. Linda's legs fell from Danny's shoulders allowing Danny to roll them over so Linda could lay on top of him. Linda frowned feeling a sense of loss as Danny rolled them over. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"You're amazing." Danny raked his fingertips down her back pausing on the tattoo where his name was embedded into her skin. He swirled his fingertips over the outline of the tattoo.

Linda sighed in content, "God, I love you." 

Danny tightened his arms around Linda, "I love you."

Linda laid in companionable silence in Danny's arms as she lightly dozed off to the sound of her husband's heartbeat and breathing under her. Danny held Linda close gently caressing her back until he felt Linda start to shiver, "We should put clothes back on." He sighed.

"I'm comfy." Linda mumbled.

"Me too. But you're cold." Danny noted.

"Fine." Linda sighed, "Clothes, then more cuddle time." Linda rolled off Danny. She reached over the side of the bed for her panties Danny had tossed aside and slipped them on. She searched the floor for Danny's NYPD shirt he had worn to bed. She smiled grabbing the old t-shirt and sliding it over her head, "There. I have clothes." Linda rolled back to face Danny.

Danny smiled, "I love seeing you in my clothes." He kissed her sweetly.

"They're comfy." Linda yawned.

Danny picked up the rest of the laundry before sliding on his boxers, pajama pants, and a tank top. He climbed into bed beside his wife pulling her into his arms. Linda instantly put her head on his chest, already half asleep, "Did you take your pill?" Danny asked not remembering Linda take it before he took her to bed.

"Oh, damn." Linda sighed, "No."

"I'll get it for you." Danny kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed to get her medication. Danny returned quickly handing the small white pill to Linda who took it with a sip of water from her bedside table. Once again the couple arranged themselves draped over each other. Danny keeping Linda close in his embrace and Linda feeling safe and loved in his arms. Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair as she quickly fell asleep atop him. He smiled down at Linda thanking God and any part of the universe that kept them together. He didn't know what he'd ever do without his wife. Danny prayed he'd never find out. Danny knew how scared she was of growing old and forgetting more than she already did. After all, he knew she felt that if she had remembered the case with Karl she wouldn't have been in such a dangerous scenario. Danny gently kissed the top of his wife's head. He wished there was more for her that he could do. He hoped that by just being there for her would be enough.

 


	17. Chapter 17

The second Linda felt the crisp October air she went into planning mode. Soon it would be her last baby's first birthday. She had Pinterest boards full of ideas for Spense's first birthday. Finally after a tearful breakdown after working a double shift, no sleep the night before and her allergies bothering her, Danny put a stop to Linda's planning. He sat her down and took Spense's party away from her. Danny promised he'd figure it out and Linda didn't need to worry about it. Spense was turning one. He wouldn't even remember it. They could pass the day by and Spense would be none the wiser. Throwing the party was more for Danny and Linda at Spense's age. It didn't need to be so stressful. It helped a bit not to have to worry so much, knowing Danny would take care of it. But something about not having control made Linda antsy. Even Dr. Bennett had told Linda to relax. It's just a birthday party and with the rate the Reagan's were growing, she'd have plenty of more first birthday parties to help plan.

Late in the morning of Spense's first birthday, Linda was in the kitchen cooking. She needed to keep her hands busy while Danny kicked her out of the living room and dining room until he, Frank, Sam, Faith, and Grace, finished decorating. Spense took a morning nap in his crib while his family set up for his party.

Linda turned as Danny walked into the kitchen with a white cake box, "Is that the cake?" Linda asked.

"Yes, and you can't look at it yet." Danny grinned. He carefully set the box on the island counter.

"I waited. It's the day of his party. Can't you just tell me what you picked out?" Linda asked him.

"No." Danny shook his head, "Just a few more minutes." 

"Here Daddy." Grace walked in with a second smaller white box.

"Thanks, Ladybug." Danny took the box from his daughter.

"What's in that one?" Linda tried to peek.

"Nothing. Go back to cooking. What are you making over there anyway? It smells good." Danny tried to redirect Linda's attention.

"Baked ziti is in the oven, there are finger sandwiches in the fridge I've made plus some dip and a vegetable platter. I'm making caramel apple slices for the kids and there's chicken soup on the back of the stove but that's because Sam told me his tummy hurt last night and my allergies are doing a number on me with the leaves falling so I'm anticipating a cold running through the house sometime soon." Linda said.

Danny kissed her cheek, "You're an amazing wife." He hugged her from behind.

"And you're an amazing husband who won't let me see our son's birthday cake." Linda teased.

"No, I won't. Not yet." Danny grinned.

"How do you know I won't look when you leave the room?" Linda smirked.

Danny lightly tapped Linda's ass, "Because if you look before I get to surprise you, there'll be repercussions." He laughed softly.

"Promise?" Linda giggled.

Danny smacked her again, "There will be enough adults around that we could always slip away for a bit."

"We are  _not_ slipping out of our son's party to have sex." Linda laughed.

The two jumped when Jamie's voice startled them, "If the two of you are away from the rest of us for longer than five minutes, we're all going to assume you're having sex. Even your own children will jump to the sex conclusion." He laughed at his brother and sister-in-law. Linda's face flushed a deep red as she tried not to laugh at Jamie's remark. She had to give him credit. He really knew what buttons to push when it came to teasing Danny.

"And you're one to talk about sex with your wife?" Danny turned around, "It was you that just had a baby."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded grabbing a beer, "But I have two kids not enough for my own basketball team or to cast them in a reboot of the Partridge Family." 

Frank walked in the room, "You're forgetting about the parents. They'd have to be the Brady Bunch with four boys and two girls. That would be a good Halloween costume idea." Frank pointed out.

"We're gonna be princesses!" Faith ran into the room, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"You'll wait until it's time for lunch. Go play." Linda said to Faith.

"I'm hungry now!" Faith whined.

Frank cleared his throat waving Faith over to him, "Here." He handed her a cherry tomato which Faith happily munched, "Better?" He asked. Faith nodded her head and ran back out of the room.

"You have to stop spoiling them." Danny told his father.

"I get to spoil on birthday's and holidays." Frank said.

"But it's supposed to be on  _their_ birthday. Not their siblings." Danny explained.

"Then they each get an extra five days a year because I'm Grandpa." Frank smiled.

"How come we don't get spoiled anymore?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen, "Mom, lunch smells good!"

"You're an adult. You were just as spoiled as the little ones are." Danny shook his head.

"Linda, do you want any help?" Kathleen walked over to her mother-in-law.

"Sure." Linda hugged Kathleen tight. She noticed the frown on Kathleen's face, "What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"It's fine." Kathleen shook her head, "It's nothing."

Danny overheard Linda and Kathleen. He stared at his oldest son, "What did you do?" He firmly asked.

"Nothing." Jack mumbled, "She just..."

"I just what, Jack?" Kathleen whipped around, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're mad over nothing. Nothing happened. You're blowing it out of proportion." Jack explained.

"How about we take Gus here and Jamie and I will keep an eye on the other kids." Frank plucked Gus out of Jamie's arms.

"You can stay." Kathleen said, "Because since you're both cops too, I'd love your input on this one."

"Kat." Jack said not wanting to hear from his father, uncle, and grandfather how he'd screwed up.

"Jack has a new partner for a little while. A temporary thing while Layla is on medical leave from twisting her ankle. Jack's new partner, Kristina, she's newer than Jack. She's younger, and she's just taken to Jack like flies to a pile of cow dung. She is so eager to learn as much as she can from the great Officer Jack Reagan that she's called him away from the dinner table three times in the last week. She's even called in the middle of the night thinking she heard a noise outside her apartment and wanted her partner to help her check things out. And when I got a flat tire coming home from work with the kids in the car, and I called Jack because he was off that day and thought my husband could give me a hand, I got no answer. Naturally, I figured he was called into work. So I took the kids out of the car, buckled them in the stroller and parked it on the grass away from traffic, while I changed the tire. When I got home I find my husband asleep on the couch. He didn't hear the phone ring while he napped but when Kristina called wanting a ride because her car stalled, guess who was available to ditch his family?" Kathleen said.

"Okay. You make it sound worse than it is. It's not like that. She's a rookie. I'm just trying to be nice." Jack sighed.

"There's being nice. Then there's being  _too_ nice. See. I'm a nice person. I'll help with anything. I'll cook and clean for someone in the hospital, help a new coworker out, give someone a ride if they need it. That's nice. But nice like you're being to her is her trying to see what she can do to get into your pants." Kathleen said.

"Oh my God." Jack groaned.

"Here." Linda handed a glass to Kathleen, "You need wine." She filled the glass.

"Kathleen, she doesn't want to sleep with me." Jack said, "And even if she does, what makes you think I'd sleep with her?" 

"I'm just saying that when you ditch your family for your younger, hotter, female coworker, there's something there." Kathleen sighed.

"Both of you should probably think before you speak again." Danny put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "C'mon." He pushed Jack out of the kitchen followed by Jamie and Frank.

"I know he's not going to sleep with her." Kathleen said to Linda, "I just feel like he's...like he's..." Kathleen sighed, "I don't know. Distracted by her because he feels obligated to help but it's way too much."

"Did I ever tell you about Maryanne Romano?" Linda asked.

"No." Kathleen shook her head.

Linda had just started her conversation when Lucy and Margaret entered the kitchen. The Reagan women finished the cooking while talking about their men being thick headed and not understanding when they hurt their wive's feelings. Or when they chased after another woman but didn't realize that's what they were doing until their wive's pointed it out. 

Once everything was plated they set the dining room table. Linda was surprised to see the Dumbo decorations around the room.

"You did Dumbo." Linda gasped.

"I told you I'd do good." Danny smiled.

"You did amazing." Linda kissed her husband. She looked at Spense on his Daddy's hip, "What did Daddy dress you in?" Linda looked at Spense's grey outfit.

Spense giggled happily as his mother took him in her arms, "You're so adorable." Linda cooed, "Can I see the cake now?" Linda asked Danny.

Danny nodded his head, "C'mon." He led Linda into the kitchen, "This is little cookies for the kids." He opened the first small box Grace had brought into the room.

"And this is the cake." Danny opened the box.

On the bottom of the cake between the open tent was a large number one in blue.

"Oh my God!" Linda grinned, "It's adorable!" She smiled wide, "This is so cute. Daddy did such a good job." Linda kissed Spense's cheek.

"Well, Daddy thought since Mommy sings you the song all the time, Dumbo would make a good party theme." Danny grinned.

Spense blew a raspberry while pointing to the elephant, "That's right. That's an elephant sound." Linda smiled, "Smart boy." Danny and Linda returned to their son's first birthday party. He was spoiled rotten by every member of the family. Even Danny had stopped at the Disney store to pick up a few outfits. He told Linda as she opened the surprise packages that he couldn't pick the best Dumbo outfit they had so he bought all three plus a pair of pajamas for his first night as a one-year-old. Linda teased him that he just wanted an excuse to buy Spense clothes since Linda did most of the shopping. Spense was gifted mostly with clothes, diapers and other practical needs including new sippy cups, seeing as how he had toys that had been passed down through his siblings, and other small Reagan kids in the family. He loved the jungle train his Grandpa had given him and squealed with delight when he opened the big ABC book Uncle Jamie and Aunt Margaret had bought. Grace had bought Spense a set of soft cars and trucks with her allowance money. Faith spent hers on a Little People Bus that sang songs and rolled on the ground. Sam spent his money on pop-up Old MacDonald book with Mickey Mouse as Old MacDonald. Linda sat around with her family feeling happy. Really, truly happy. She loved how everyone came together to spoil Spense. How never once was it questioned as to his lineage to the Reagan family. He was their baby. And he was growing up so fast. The day passed with lots of laughter and smiles. Linda noticed Katheleen and Jack slipping away for a little while and coming back holding hands. She hoped her talk with Kathleen helped. She was sure Danny talked to Jack while she talked to Kathleen. They were still young and marriage was a new challenge for them, as were two children. There would be bumps in the road. Linda prayed for life to smooth out for a little while. 

With her demons seemingly gone, Linda prayed nothing from the past would return again. That her nightmares would stay just that. Nightmares. That they'd no longer become a reality. Linda watched Spense play with his siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins. The title of who was who never defining them. They were friends. They were family. 

When the party had died down, Linda was back in the kitchen cleaning up. Linda caught Danny staring at her as she put the leftovers in the fridge

"What?" She asked.

"I love you." Danny hugged his wife. Today was a hard day. He was ecstatic to watch his son grow. But the reminder of how he was brought into the world tugged at his brain throughout the day. He watched his wife, so lovingly cuddle their baby. He watched her love him with all her heart. Danny knew if it wasn't for Linda he'd never have been able to make it through the last year. He prayed nothing would ever take his wife away from him.

"I love you too." Linda kissed his lips sweetly.

Danny wrapped Linda in his embrace, "Thank you." He whispered, "You have no idea how grateful I am for you. There is not one second of my life that I'm not thankful for you and your love. I don't know how I got so lucky to not only find you and fall madly in love with you but to have you chose me and love me back. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am forever grateful, blessed and a better person because of you and your love." Danny said softly to his wife.

Linda held Danny close, "When you love someone, you do anything you can for that person. You go above and beyond. Not because it's expected, but because you want them to be happy. You want them to feel loved. I love you. I love you with every word I speak and every action I make. I love you. My protector. My soulmate. My lover. My husband. My Danny." Linda grinned. She kissed his lips sweetly, "I always figured God gave me you so we could weather the storms of life together." Linda smiled, "So you could take my nightmares away. Protect me from everything imaginable. Things in front of me don't seem so scary because I know you're standing behind me. I love you, Danny Reagan. And today our little boy turned one. And I can't wait to watch all of our children grow to be the amazing, wonderful, people we are molding them to be. And there is no one on this Earth I'd rather watch them grow with than you."

Danny kissed his wife, pulling her close, thank God for every second of their lives together. Knowing that while they might trip and stumble or even fall down, that they'd never let go of each other. That they'd always be there for each other. A team. Dependant on each other to cross the finish line together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is done! I hope you enjoyed it! I already have another one working its way around to be posted tomorrow or Saturday(depends on work. Might be pulling a double tomorrow but it's good because I can always use more hours.) :)
> 
> Thanks so much for the amazing, wonderful reviews and conversation! You ladies are so amazing!!! Thanks so much!!!


End file.
